Feu & Glace
by Lying Cat
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy est un étudiant blasé, même si le monde a changé, Poudlard n'est pas indulgent avec les fils d'ancien Mangemort. Heureusement qu'il peut compter sur Albus Potter et Rose Weasley pour lui attirer des tas de problèmes et courir dans les quatre coins du château. Cette 6ième année ne sera pas de tout repos ! (Albus Potter x Scorpius Malfoy).
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir, je me lance dans un nouveau texte qui est une réécriture complète d'une de mes précédentes fictions ( Caput Draconis) qui ne figure plus sur mon profil ; Beaucoup de détails me dérangeaient et je suis contente de la republier sous un meilleur angle, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant ! Il y a eut tellement de changement qu'elle ne ressemble quasiment plus à l'ancienne. Sur ce, bonne lecture :-)**

 **Disclaimers : Les personnages, l'univers et les termes spécifiques appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne fait que les emprunter et les détourner !**

 **Raiting : T**

 **Pairing : Albus Potter x Scorpius Malfoy**

 **Résumé : Scorpius Malfoy est un étudiant blasé, même si le monde a changé, Poudlard n'est pas indulgent avec les fils d'ancien Mangemort. Heureusement qu'il peut compter sur Albus Potter et Rose Weasley pour lui attirer des tas de problèmes et courir dans les quatre coins du château. Cette 6ième année ne sera pas de tout repos ! (Albus Potter x Scorpius Malfoy).**

 **Béta lectrice et correctrice : Danse et Quatre Saisons, merci à elle pour son aide et ses conseils.**

* * *

 **FEU & GLACE**

\- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Ça sonne un peu comme un sortilège.

Scorpius leva la tête en direction de la voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Un grand type brun était penché par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier et le fixait la tête appuyée sur son coude. Les yeux de Scorpius se posèrent sur sa cravate bordeaux qui pendait dans le vide et sur le petit sourire qui fendait le coin de ses lèvres.

Il plissa les yeux avec incertitude. C'était difficile de classer cette remarque comme un compliment ou une attaque directe. Il se contenta de renifler avec mépris et de ramasser son sac pour se trouver un autre endroit tranquille. Décidément, tout le monde trouvait une bonne raison pour venir l'emmerder quand il en avait le moins envie. Est ce qu'il allait finir par se retrouver enfin un peu seul dans ce foutu château ? Il tira longuement sur sa cigarette et contourna la tour d'astronomie par le chemin de ronde. McGonagall ne devait surtout pas savoir qu'il fumait dans l'enceinte de l'école, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée que ce mec l'ait surpris, une clope coincée entre les lèvres.

Le son de la grosse horloge raisonna dans tout le bâtiment en indiquant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi. Scorpius poussa un grognement exaspéré en écrasant son mégot sous le talon de sa chaussure. Il dévala les escaliers en direction du cours de métamorphose. Même si ses jambes le portèrent aussi vite que possible jusqu'au premier étage, il arriva devant la salle de cours avec un bon quart d'heure de retard. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif par la porte entrebâillée.

M. Switcher, le professeur de métamorphose, était un minuscule sorcier toujours coiffé d'un chapeau melon. Sa barbe blanche était si longue, qu'il lui arrivait fréquemment de s'emmêler les pieds et de s'étaler sur l'estrade sous les éclats de rire de ses élèves, ce qui lui avait valu un nombre incalculable de surnoms et railleries dans les couloirs de l'école.

Scorpius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une forme de sympathie pour son vieux professeur. Même si ce n'était pas un excellent pédagogue, Switcher était un sorcier extrêmement habile avec les connaissances théoriques d'une véritable encyclopédie. Mais aujourd'hui cet élan de sympathie ne suffirait pas à lui sauver la mise : il n'avait pas besoin de se faire exclure en récoltant une énième convocation dans le bureau de la directrice. Switcher, debout sur un tabouret, maintenait une pose très inconfortable, les bras chargés de matériel.

Scorpius pris une inspiration et se précipita entre les rangées de table. Il jeta ses affaires sur la table à côté d'Ellen Finnigan, une étudiante de Serpentard de son année. Ellen lui adressa un sourire en replaçant sa masse de cheveux noirs sur son épaule.

\- Juste à temps ! Il n'a pas encore fait l'appel, lui souffla-t-elle.

Scorpius poussa un soupir de soulagement en passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Switch a dit qu'il relèverait le devoir de métamorphose à la fin du cours, reprit la jeune fille, ce qui te laisse un peu moins de 45 minutes pour recopier le mien sous la table ou de trouver une idée lumineuse sur les transformations dissociées.

\- Non c'est bon, je m'en suis occupé cette nuit, répondit Scorpius en sortant un parchemin couvert de ratures et de tâches d'encre.

Ellen lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Tu t'améliores, bientôt tu arriveras à rendre tes devoirs sans jours de pénalité.

Scorpius lui adressa une moue réprobatrice.

\- Ouais, mais devine qui vient de trouver un mélange stable pour le filtre d'invisibilité ?

La jeune fille posa sa main sur son bras avec les yeux parfaitement ronds.

\- Je te crois pas.

\- Donne-moi ta main.

Ellen posa ses doigts bien à plat sur le banc. Scorpius sortit une petite fiole bleue de sa poche. Il secoua le mélange pendant une dizaine de secondes et déposa quelques gouttes sur le dessus de sa main. L'instant d'après, elle disparut laissant apparaître les lattes de bois en transparence.

\- Merde, Scorp... c'est juste dingue.

Il lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Les potions, voilà le domaine dans lequel il évoluait comme un poisson dans l'eau. C'est un jeu auquel son Père l'avait initié très jeune. À l'âge de ses huit ans, il fabriquait déjà son premier filtre de mort-vivant et en première année, il rectifiait les dosages dans les manuels scolaires. Rien n'était plus magnifique à ses yeux, qu'un tas de racines finement coupées en lamelle, ou qu'une poignée d'yeux de grenouilles mijotant à la surface de son chaudron. Récemment il s'était mis à réaliser ses propres recettes. Le filtre d'invisibilité était une variante de la potion de camouflage utilisé par les Mangemorts pendant la grande guerre.

Ellen remua son moignon en observant l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver sa main invisible.

\- Tu vas rendre Mme Goyle complètement hystérique.

\- Scorpius lui adressa un rictus méprisant.

\- Elle va surtout essayer de me voler le concept, oui ! Elle tente par tous les moyens d'intéresser Ministère pour se faire muter dans la section recherche de St Mangouste.

\- Et moi je tente par tous les moyens de capter votre attention, intervint Switcher, le nez à la hauteur de la table.

Scorpius sursauta et manqua de faire tomber sa fiole.

\- Bon, maintenant que vous êtes plus attentif, vous me ferez les plaisir de sortir du parchemin et de prendre des notes, continua le professeur de métamorphose en pointant leur table vide.

Les deux étudiants acquiescèrent en sortant leurs affaires d'un air embarrassé. La suite du cours se déroula dans une monotonie habituelle. Scorpius nota une phrase sur deux en poussant des bâillements à intervalle régulier.

Le soir arriva vite, et Scorpius regagna la salle commune de Serpentard avec une certaine satisfaction. Il pourrait enfin s'installer seul dans sa chambre en s'empiffrant de chocogrenouilles derrière un bon bouquin. La salle commune était bondée d'élèves et il se faufila silencieusement vers l'escalier. Il ignora les regards froids que lui lançaient certains de ses camarades de maison et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Avec le temps il s'était habitué aux rumeurs et aux regards méprisants. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se disait dans son dos. « Vous ne le saviez pas ? Sa famille était dans le mauvais camp pendant la grande guerre », « Tous les Malfoy ont fait un séjour à Azkaban», « Ils cachent des choses à la presse, ils doivent encore préparer quelque chose ». Scorpius ne s'évertuait plus à démentir les ragots, c'était comme brasser de l'air au milieu d'une tempête. Même après la chute de Voldemort et le retour à la normale, le traumatisme des années vécues dans la terreur avait laissé une large cicatrice au sein de la communauté magique. La plupart des partisans du mage noir avait retourné leur veste et tout le monde était devenu méfiant, accusant sans raison son voisin ou son banquier. Les Malfoys savaient qu'ils feraient les frais de la rancoeur collective et Scorpius avait toujours été préparé aux regards des autres sur l'histoire de sa famille. Sous la pression de Draco Malfoy, la directrice lui avait accordé une chambre seul dans l'ancien dortoir de Serpentard. Heureusement d'ailleurs, un éventuel colocataire n'aurait jamais supporté les vapeurs acres qui s'échappaient chaque soir de son chaudron en ébullition.

Scorpius s'empara d'un énorme livre sur les plantes empoisonnées d'Amérique du sud et arracha une page qu'il glissa dans la poche de sa robe. Il mémorisa le reste des ingrédients dont il avait besoin en les récitant dans sa tête : trois ailes de chauve-souris, une poignée d'écorces de sorbier, 300g de sucre en poudre, 10g de racine de mandragore.

Il ouvrit son sac pour mettre la main sur son filtre d'invisibilité. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent un moment en la cherchant la rechercher du contact froid du récipient en verre. Non. Impossible. Des sueurs froides lui traversèrent l'échine. Il toucha toutes ses poches, retourna le reste de la chambre en vain. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier en cours de métamorphose ? Il enfonça la tête dans son oreiller. Mais quel crétin !

Le réveil indiquait 11H53 en lettres lumineuses. En s'aventurant maintenant hors de son dortoir, il outrepassait le couvre-feu d'une bonne poignée d'heures. Il poussa un juron et se précipita dans l'escalier. A cette heure de la nuit, les couloirs de l'école étaient totalement vides et silencieux. Ses pas raisonnaient contre les dalles. Il accéléra le pas en direction du premier étage. Il se plaqua derrière une statue d'Hippogriffe quand le préfet de Serdaigle passa dans le hall, une lanterne à la main. Si quelqu'un le chopait maintenant, en train de roder prêt des salles de cours, il risquait de ne plus avoir de week-end de libre jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mc Gonagall avait été très claire sur ce sujet. La porte de la salle de Métamorphose était en vue. Il pointa sa baguette sur la serrure.

\- « _Alohomora »._

Le loquet se déverrouilla d'un bruit sec. Il pénétra dans la salle de cours le plus silencieusement possible. Un énorme toucan poussa une série de piaillements assourdissant depuis sa cage sur la droite.

La ferme, sale bête, marmonna Scorpius en se faufilant jusqu'au quatrième rang.

Il trouva sa fiole posée prêt d'un pied du banc. Il l'avait déposée discrètement sous ses jambes au moment où Switcher les avait surpris au milieu de la discussion. Il la glissa dans sa poche et sortit de la salle de cours en adressant un bras d'honneur au volatile qui avait failli lui provoquer une crise cardiaque.

Scorpius fit le trajet en sens inverse, rassuré d'avoir enfin mis la main sur le filtre qu'il lui avait infligé des séances de brainstorming intensif pendant près de trois mois. Quand il tourna à l'angle du couloir, une porte grinça sur sa droite. Ça venait de l'infirmerie. Oh non ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire attraper par cette vieille garce d'infirmière scolaire. Surtout qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à expliquer sa présence au 1er étage à cette heure de la nuit. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'un élève de Gryffondor de sixième année, une pile de seringues et de boites de compresses dans les bras. Scorpius reconnu l'étudiant qui l'avait interrompu quelques heures plus tôt à la tour d'Astronomie. Sauf que cette fois, son nez était recouvert d'un énorme pansement et son bras droit entouré dans de la bande blanche. Ils se fixèrent un instant, partagés entre la surprise mutuelle et la méfiance.

Il est clair que cet élève était en flagrant délit de vol de matériel médical dans l'infirmerie. Scorpius n'arrivait pas à s'arracher à la contemplation de ses yeux peut être un peu trop verts ou de ses joues un peu trop rouges. Il déglutit et reprit son chemin dans le couloir sans un mot. Pendant le trajet il entendait ses pas dans son dos, apparemment ils allaient dans la même direction. En y réfléchissant, Scorpius était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu en cours d'histoire de la magie. C'était le genre de mec solitaire qui dormait au fond de la classe en attendant que l'heure passe.

Au loin, Scorpius entendit un éclat de voix. Une forme blanchâtre et laiteuse apparut au bout du couloir. C'était Rusard, le fantôme du Hall et la terreur des étudiants de Poudlard. Rusard était le genre de traqueur coriace qui pistait les élèves hors de leur dortoir en alertant tout le château de leur présence. Scorpius se stoppa net et échangea un regard horrifié avec son camarade de classe. Sans se concerter, ils firent volteface en détalant dans le couloir.

Trop tard. Rusard remarqua immédiatement leur présence.

Élèves, hors du dortoir ! Vociféra-t-il en les pointant du doigt d'un air inquisiteur.

Scorpius pria intérieurement pour qu'il n'ait pas vu son visage. Ils continuèrent à courir le plus vite possible dans le dédale de couloirs. En face de lui, Scorpius repéra une porte entre ouverte. Rusard n'avait pas encore tourné à l'angle du couloir. En étant rapide, ils réussiraient peut être à s'introduire à l'intérieur de la pièce sans alerter leur poursuivant. Il contracta la mâchoire quand les gonds rouillés produisirent un grincement sinistre et pénétra à l'intérieur le plus silencieusement possible. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du voleur de compresses lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte. Scorpius poussa un soupir et lui fit signe d'entrer avant de refermer précipitamment.

\- Merci, lui dit-il en soufflant contre le mur.

Scorpius colla son oeil contre la serrure mais il ne voyait pas grand-chose avec l'obscurité du couloir. Rusard émergea d'un pan de mur en marmonnant des bouts de phrases inaudibles. Apparemment il n'avait pas entendu le loquet de la porte et les cherchait à l'aveuglette dans les salles de cours à proximité.

\- Il va en avoir pour un moment, commenta Scorpius en reprenant son souffle.

Il reporta son attention sur la pièce où ils se trouvaient : elle était vaste, encombrée de vieux meubles rongés aux mites et ornée d'une sacrée quantité de toiles d'araignées. Tables et chaises étaient entassés en vrac devant les fenêtres et plusieurs armoires étaient recouvertes d'un drap blanc. A en juger par l'état des lieux, cette salle devait être abandonnée depuis des décennies, à l'exception de quelques traces récentes, imprimées dans la poussière opaque.

Le voleur de compresses, recroquevillé contre le mur, avait beaucoup de mal à conserver une respiration uniforme. Son dos se soulevait au rythme de ses gémissements pulmonaires. Quand son corps se raidit dans un soubresaut de douleur, Scorpius cessa de l'ignorer. Il grimaça, peu envieux de sa nouvelle tâche. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy était un genre de spécialiste des potions mais ses facultés en matière de réconfort et de chaleur humaine avoisinaient le zéro absolu.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix morne.

Il eut droit à une respiration difficile et une quinte de toux de la part de l'intéressé en guise de réponse.

\- Euh... c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

Dans sa tête les mots sonnaient mieux. Non, décidément, il n'avait aucun talent pour aider qui ce soit dans ce genre de situation. Le voleur de compresses releva la tête, le visage vaguement blanc.

\- Albus... Albus Potter.

Scorpius le fixa, les sourcils froncés. S'il s'attendait à ça ! Il ne savait pas que James Potter avait un petit frère en plus de sa chieuse de sœur. Ces deux-là passaient leur temps à cracher sur les étudiants de Serpentard et Serpentard le leur rendait bien. L'ainé était le genre de frimeur arrogant, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. James Potter avait cette manière insupportable de se pavaner dans les couloirs de l'école, le balai sur l'épaule, en lançant des clins d'œil libidineux aux filles superficielles qui gravitaient autour de l'équipe. La soeur, quant à elle, avait développé un talent particulier pour assommer son prochain à coups de sermons moralisateurs et de principes de justicière mal baisée. En un mot, Scorpius les haïssait.

En comparaison, Albus Potter semblait presque invisible. Sans méchanceté, Scorpius avait mis plusieurs minutes à se souvenir qu'ils avaient des cours en commun. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il le savait, la ressemblance avec Harry Potter était frappante.

\- On s'est rencontrés plusieurs fois sur le chemin de traverse, ajouta Albus en articulant avec difficulté.

Scorpius plissa les yeux, comme pour assembler les bribes de souvenirs.

\- Le garçon qui a fait s'effondrer toutes les boites de chez Ollivander ! S'exclama-t-il au bout d'une minute, touché par une illumination.

\- C'est pas mon souvenir le plus glorieux, mais c'était moi.

\- Ça explique pourquoi tu connais mon nom complet, mon père ne m'appelle comme ça, que quand il est en colère, réalisa Scorpius d'un air pensif.

Albus sortit de sa poche un inhalateur de Ventoline et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- D'un autre côté, tu as fracassé la vitre pour récupérer ta chouette, dit-il en reprenant une respiration normale.

\- Je n'allais pas la laisser se faire ensevelir sous les boites et les étincelles, maugréa Scorpius.

Ils mirent fin à la conversation quand un « je vous tiens » grinçant et tenace se fit entendre dans la pièce adjacente. Scorpius avait complètement oublié l'existence de Rusard, fouinant à la recherche de leur cachette. Il jeta un coup d'oeil affolé autour de lui. Plus l'heure filait, plus leur escapade devenait illégale. Les chances de s'échapper de la salle sans se faire attraper étaient minces. Si seulement il y avait un moyen pour que ce sale ectoplasme passe devant eux sans les voir. Une très mauvaise idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Scorpius se redressa d'un bon et tira le drap qui couvrait une armoire massive. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais pas le temps de tergiverser. Il retint son souffle et plongea à l'intérieur en essayant d'oublier toutes les sales histoires de revenants et de monstres. Potter avait l'air de vouloir le suivre, Scorpius était à deux doigts de lui conseiller poliment d'aller voir dans une autre armoire si il y était, mais le bras fantomatique de Rusard commençait à apparaître dans les lattes de la porte. Il préféra le tirer par la manche et refermer le battant dans la précipitation.

Voilà. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la situation était étrange. Scorpius était enfermé dans un espace d'une dimension inférieure à un mètre carré avec un type qu'il connaissait depuis un peu plus de 20 minutes. Son torse fermement plaqué contre son épaule, ses bras maladroitement placés autour de ses hanches, son souffle à quelques centimètres de son visage, tout ça semblait aussi irréel qu'insolite. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans l'obscurité opaque de l'armoire. Aucun bruit ne filtrait à travers les fines parois de bois, seul le souffle à nouveau incertain d'Albus venait rompre le silence absolu de la pièce. Scorpius pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever contre son torse et les battements de coeur qui parcouraient ses veines a un rythme élancé et frénétique.

La respiration d'Albus était en train de se dégrader de manière exponentielle. L'anxiété et la tension de la situation provoquaient une crise d'asthme encore plus virulente. Il avait surement besoin de quitter le milieu confiné du meuble. Scorpius tendit l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir la présence du vieux concierge, il entama un mouvement pour toucher la porte. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent aucune surface dure. Il fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand elle était si grande cette armoire ? Il fit un pas... et encore un autre... et encore un autre.

Là, quelque chose clochait.

 _\- Lumos maxima_

Il leva sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête pour examiner l'espace qui les entourait. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lumière vive qui s'échappait de son extrémité. C'était une cavité rocheuse en cul de sac dont l'unique sortie commençait sur leur gauche et disparaissait dans l'obscurité. Albus, à quelques mètres derrière lui, se trouvait au milieu de débris de bois qui ressemblaient fortement aux restes d'une armoire en ruine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Articula Scorpius

Albus, toujours immobile, fixait les planches de bois noires éparpillées autour de ses pieds. Scorpius le rejoint en quelques pas et ramassa un morceau traversé par un grand clou rouillé. En y réfléchissant bien, il avait déjà vu ça quelque part.

\- Une armoire à disparaître, dit Albus au bout d'un moment.

Mais oui ! Bien sûr. Une armoire à disparaître. Ça expliquait pourquoi ils avaient subitement changé d'environnement. Ce genre de technique était très populaire pendant la grande guerre : deux armoires étaient reliées l'une à l'autre. Il suffisait de s'enfermer à l'intérieur et disparaître pour quelques temps. Celle-ci semblait complètement endommagée, c'était impossible de la traverser dans le sens inverse.

\- On devrait continuer et essayer de voir si on trouve une sortie, conclut Scorpius.

\- On n'est même pas que ça mène quelque part.

\- Et bien ça sera le moment de s'entretuer et de se dévorer pour survivre, mais en attendant je ne passerai pas cinq minutes de plus enfermé ici gronda Scorpius sur la défensive.

Albus jeta un regard circulaire.

\- Très bien, je te suis, marmonna-t-il, contrarié.

Scorpius ouvrit la marche et s'engouffra dans le passage étroit. Sa baguette projetait des ombres inquiétantes sur la paroi rocheuse, il avait plus que hate de sortir d'ici. Surtout que cette foutue armoire était en train de les conduire vers les entrailles de la terre. À chaque pas, à chaque mètres qui les séparait de leur destination initiale, l'inquiétude et la méfiance se lisait de manière plus intense sur leurs visages fatigués.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot. La respiration d'Albus était toujours plus difficile et ponctuait leur marche. Scorpius avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre si il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution. C'était bien sa veine, perdu avec un asthmatique à deux doigts de faire une crise à chaque pic de nervosité. D'ailleurs, un Potter et un Malfoy n'avait rien a faire tout les deux enfermés dans le même labyrinthe, ça n'avait aucun sens. Même si le garçon qui le suivait depuis maintenant une bonne heure, n'avait strictement rien a voir avec le reste de sa famille, Scorpius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une forme d'amertume et de rancoeur pour ses petits privilégiés. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance être le fils d'un héros célèbres, adulé par toute la communauté. Il chassa ses mauvaises pensées quand un lumière vive apparut au bout du couloir. La température commençait à devenir vraiment étouffante, les degrés avait progressivement augmenté et leur donnaient l'impression d'entrer dans un four.

Ils émergèrent dans une vaste salle éclairée par une ligne de torches magiques. En l'autre coté de la pièce se trouvait lourde porte en fonte qui leur laissait entrevoir un échappatoire, mais un dernier obstacle se dressait entre eux et la sortie. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis d'écorces rougeâtres et luisantes. Après un moment d'hésitation, Scorpius posa son pied avec méfiance et exerça une toute petite pression. L'écorce se brisa comme du verre mais le chemin n'était pas impraticable.

\- C'est marrant, ça me fait penser... à une coquille d'oeuf, dit Albus d'un air perplexe.

Au moment où il fit cette réflexion une ombre bougea dans l'angle de la pièce. Des sueurs froides dévalèrent leur dos et noua leur entrailles. Albus et Scorpius eurent un mouvement de recul précipité. Les yeux rond et la bouche grande ouverte, ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à croire ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux

\- Dites moi que je rêve ! Articula Scorpius

Un dragon ! Un dragon de la taille d'un gros chien leur faisait face. Son corps était recouvert d'écailles rouges flamboyantes et sa tête hérissée d'une séries de cornes longues et pointues. Ses petit yeux jaune sans paupières les fixaient intensément pendant que sa queue massive et recouverte d'épines frappait le sol avec impatience.

Scorpius s'empara de la baguette glissée à sa ceinture et la pointa dans la direction du monstre.

\- Laisse nous passer ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix frémissante.

La créature déploya ses ailes de peau et d'os en fixant l'objet d'un air agressif. De la fumée s'échappa de ses narines.

\- COUCHE TOI ! hurla Albus en le plaquant au sol.

Un geyser de flammes s'échappa de la gueule du Dragon et se consuma à un mètres au dessus de leurs têtes. La baguette de Scorpius roula au sol dans la précipitation et disparue dans le tas de coquilles. Il n'y fit pas attention, son coeur était à deux doigts de pulvériser le record mondiale de vitesse et il était au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Albus toujours allongé au-dessus de lui, maintenait ses mains plaquées autour de son visage, les doigts glissés dans ses mèches blondes. De la sueur coulait le long de sa mâchoire contracté, il semblait faire son possible pour ne pas céder à la panique. Ils restèrent plusieurs minute dans cette position sans oser se redresser et faire à nouveau face à la créature.

Le Dragon fit plusieurs pas en arrière et replia ses ailes. Scorpius était incapable de prendre la bonne décision. Cette fois il n'allait pas s'en sortir avec un rictus et une remarque acerbe. Bon sang, ils étaient foutue !

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 1, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire o/** **et peut-être à bientôt pour la suite**

 **Lying Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

**FEU & GLACE**

 **Chapitre 2**

Scorpius se redressa lentement en évitant tout mouvement brusque. Même si le Dragon semblait relativement calme, ses deux prunelles jaunes surveillaient leurs déplacements avec attention. La grosse chaine massive solidement attachée à sa patte arrière et ancrée dans le mur n'était qu'une maigre protection. Ils devaient trouver le moyen de passer, la porte n'était qu'à quelques mètres, il suffisait de courir pour atteindre la poignée et déverrouiller la serrure. Scorpius déglutit avec difficulté, sa tête était déjà pleine d'images de corps brulés au troisième degré, de peau calcinée et de morts douloureuses.

\- Il va falloir que tu utilises ta baguette, dit-il à l'adresse de son camarade de classe.

\- Pardon ?

Scorpius eut subitement envie de l'étrangler face à son manque de réaction.

\- Ta baguette, répéta-t-il, la mienne se trouve quelque part sous un tas de coquilles.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Albus poussa un soupir.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ?

\- Je ne peux pas utiliser ma baguette, pas comme ça.

Scorpius plissa les yeux pour essayer de comprendre la situation.

\- Je te demande d'utiliser un sortilège pour déverrouiller la porte, pas de me faire apparaitre la 7ème merveille du monde.

L'intéressé serra les dents.

\- C'est trop dangereux dans un espace confiné, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête.

Scorpius l'attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier, à cette distance leurs nez se frôlaient presque.

\- Cette foutue rôtissoire vivante finira par revenir nous voir et cette fois je te garantis que je me servirai de ton corps comme bouclier si tu ne fais pas quelque chose tout de suite.

Albus se dégagea en jouant des coudes et recula légèrement. Ce garçon était une énigme, Scorpius ne pouvait que l'admettre. Ce n'était pas le moment de tergiverser, bon sang ! Ce grand imbécile avait plus de chance de mourir carbonisé que d'effondrer le plafond à l'aide d'un sortilège mal contrôlé. Comment pouvait-il se montrer si réticent ? Comment pouvait-il être si taciturne et effacé, même dans ce genre de situation ?

\- Très bien, je vais le faire ! Annonça Albus après un long échange de regards glacials et de silence accusateur.

\- Tu sais au moins comment te servir d'une baguette ? Répliqua Scorpius avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Très drôle.

Sur ces mots, il glissa la main dans la poche arrière de son jeans et en sortit une longue baguette fendillée de part en part. Elle semblait sur le point de tomber miette. Est-ce qu'il allait réussir à lancer un sort avec un morceau de bois sur le point de se fendre en dix ? Scorpius n'était même pas sûr que ce soit physiquement possible.

Le jeune Dragon s'était redressé sur ses pattes arrière, un grognement sourd s'échappait de ses babines retroussées.

\- Tu es prêt ? Murmura Scorpius.

Albus hocha la tête et glissa ses doigts autour de son poignet, ils se mirent à courir à toutes jambes vers la porte. Quand ils s'approchèrent à moins d'un mètre de la créature, celle-ci poussa un cri aigu et gonfla son thorax.

Albus pointa son reste de baguette vers la porte. Les yeux de Scorpius s'arrondirent, un phénomène qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu se déroulait sous ses yeux. De larges flammes bleues s'enroulaient autour de la main d'Albus et léchaient son avant-bras. La baguette se mit à vibrer alors que la lumière se diffusait peu à peu à travers les fissures du bois. Le souffle de cette vague magique créait une tension palpable dans l'air.

\- Alohomora ! Prononça-t-il distinctement.

Le loquet de la porte explosa dans un bruit tonitruant. L'impact se propagea autour de la serrure, détruisant la porte en métal et le cadre en pierre. Dès que l'ouverture fut assez large, Albus ne lui laissa pas le temps d'admirer les dégâts et le poussa de l'autre côté avant que le reste du mur ne s'effondre.

Le Dragon fit un saut en arrière et se protégea de la chute de pierre, enroulé dans ses deux grandes ailes. C'est la dernière image qu'ils eurent de lui à travers l'éboulis de roche. Albus s'appuya sur la paroi pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Hurla-t- il a l'adresse de Scorpius.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, on est passé et cette sale bête ne peut plus nous cramer la tronche !

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu prends pas ça au sérieux ! Il pressa ses doigts sur son avant-bras couvert de sang.

Scorpius qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué la blessure se précipita à ses côtés. Les bandages de ses bras étaient complètement desserrés et des éraflures se superposaient à des cicatrices plus anciennes. Albus sortit de ses poches les rouleaux de bande médicale qu'il avait volé à l'infirmerie.

\- Désolé, murmura Scorpius en l'aidant à les enrouler sur ses avant-bras.

\- Tu pouvais pas savoir, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Depuis quand c'est... comme ça ?

\- Depuis toujours, ma baguette n'a jamais supporté mes sortilèges, alors elle me blesse pour restreindre mes pouvoirs.

\- Tu as déjà essayé de changer de baguette ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais comme tu le sais, c'est la baguette qui choisis son sorcier, les autres se brisent, tout simplement.

\- C'est...

\- idiot ?

\- Incroyable, conclut Scorpius à bout de souffle.

Albus lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Non sérieusement, insista Scorpius, Au début je te prenais vraiment pour un boulet, mais là, ça dépasse l'entendement... si tu arrivais à te contrôler... à te canaliser... tu pourrais devenir un sorcier tellement puissant.

\- Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre, ironisa-t-il.

Scorpius s'adossa au mur en passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Merde, je m'attendais pas à ça ! Une armoire à disparaître, Un Dragon et puis... toi. Ma vie a Poudlard va me paraitre tellement monotone quand tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

\- Je te trouve plutôt optimiste !

\- Et toi sacrément pessimiste pour un étudiant de Gryffondor.

Albus s'adossa à côté de lui avec un sourire encore plus large. Pour la première fois, Scorpius réalisa à quel point il le trouvait beau. Ses cheveux décoiffés, ses yeux en amande, son menton fendu par une fine cicatrice qui remontait sur sa lèvre inférieure, tous ses petit détails qui lui donnait une aura étrange. Comment avait-t-il pu ne jamais faire attention à lui ?

\- On ferait mieux de ne pas trainer par ici, finit-il par dire pour s'arracher à la contemplation de son visage.

\- Je crois que cette galerie mène vers l'extérieur. Je sens un peu de vent.

Ils empruntèrent un chemin escarpé qui remontait en pente douce sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. La mousse verte qui recouvrait les parois et le sol ainsi que l'humidité rendaient le passage extrêmement glissant. Sur les derniers mètres, la faible lumière de la lune éclairait l'entrée.

Ils émergèrent en plein milieu d'une forêt. Scorpius se retourna, l'entrée du passage était marquée par un chêne aux proportions hallucinantes. Un enchevêtrement de racines formait une arche naturelle sur l'ouverture.

\- Poudlard pourrait se trouver à des kilomètres, marmonna Albus en frottant ses épaules pour se réchauffer.

\- Je préfère être ici, qu'enfermé avec l'autre monstre en bas ! Répliqua Scorpius en sortant son paquet de cigarettes. Merde, j'ai besoin de m'en griller une ! Il alluma son briquet et approcha la cigarette pincée entre ses lèvres sous le regard perplexe d'Albus.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai perdu ma baguette en bas.

\- D'habitude j'ai aucun problème avec les objets moldus, mais je crois que je n'ai encore jamais vu ça.

\- C'est parce que ton père ne fume pas. Tiens, je te le donne si tu veux.

Il lui tendit le zippo en métal qu'Albus examina comme la chose la plus étrange au monde.

\- On ferait peut être bien de se mettre en route, personne ne nous trouvera jamais si on reste ici.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? Lui demanda Albus.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai peur. Mais je peux facilement t'énumérer tout ce qui vit dans les forêts de Grande Bretagne et j'ai de quoi te faire passer l'envie de rester dans ce genre d'endroit pour le restant de tes jours.

\- Essaye toujours !

Ils se mirent en route en se dirigeant au hasard sous les explications tortueuses de Scorpius. La forêt était parsemée d'arbres courts et de buissons d'épines, même si leurs mollets commençaient à ressembler à une prairie d'entailles. La lumière de la lune suffisait à éclairer leur chemin. Scorpius en était à l'accromentule écossaise et ses terribles crochets recouverts de venin quand ils mirent enfin les pieds sur un sentier balisé. Albus passa tout le trajet à l'écouter d'une mine inquiète en jouant avec le briquet. La petite flamme vacillante qui s'allumait à intervalle régulier avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Au loin, les premières lueurs des habitations se détachaient nettement dans l'obscurité. Leurs pas se firent plus pressant, à la fin ils étaient presque en train de courir. Les villas silencieuses et endormies bordaient la route et formaient un village beaucoup plus massif en contrebas. Quand ils émergèrent dans la rue centrale de Pré-au-lard, ils ne purent retenir un cri d'exclamation.

\- J'ai pas osé te le dire mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir changé de pays ! S'exclama Scorpius.

\- Je ne vais pas me plaindre ! J'ai commencé à faire mon testament quand tu m'as parlé de ces vers géants qui se nourrissent de chair en décomposition.

Scorpius éclata de rire et lui donna un coup amical sur l'épaule.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer à l'école, On devrait pouvoir atteindre la grille avant le lever du jour.

\- On passera jamais le portail ensorcelé en pleine nuit, lui fit remarquer Albus.

\- T'as une autre idée ?

Albus le conduisit dans une rue adjacente et s'arrêta devant les trois balais. Les tables étaient retournées et le pub plongé dans l'obscurité. Il s'approcha de la porte et donna trois grands coups. Au bout d'une minute, une lumière s'alluma au 1er étage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les garçons ? Il est tard pour venir prendre une bierraubeurre ! Demanda une tête penchée à la fenêtre.

Scorpius reconnu la tenancière, Mme Rosmerta, coiffée d'un bonnet de nuit.

\- On s'est perdus et on sait pas où aller en attendant demain matin, lui expliqua Albus.

La fenêtre se referma immédiatement et ils entendirent des pas qui dévalaient l'escalier. Mme Rosmerta réapparut à la porte.

\- Entrez, je vais vous faire un chocolat.

Elle mit du lait à chauffer d'un coup de baguette pendant qu'ils s'installaient sur une banquette d'un air ensommeillé.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de sortir de ton dortoir mon petit Albus, tu commences à prendre les mêmes mauvaises habitudes que ton frère.

Albus lui adressa une moue désapprobatrice.

\- Je ne veux pas connaître vos histoires, je sais ce que c'est d'être jeune et j'ai surement fait les mêmes bêtises, mais je vais devoir envoyer un hibou au professeur McGonagall pour dire que vous êtes ici.

\- Oui je comprends ! Acquiesça Albus.

Elle lui adressa un sourire affectueux et remua sa baguette d'un mouvement gracieux. Deux tasses s'élevèrent au-dessus du comptoir, suivit pas un pot de lait et un sachet de biscuits. Quand l'ensemble atterrit doucement sur la table, la vieille tenancière les disposa devant eux pour qu'ils se servent. Scorpius porta la tasse à ses lèvres, avec la fatigue et les sales mésaventures, il avait l'impression de boire la chose la plus délicieuse au monde. Il fut surpris de sentir le poids de son camarade contre son épaule.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si je... marmonna-t-il avec une voix ensommeillée.

Scorpius fut tenter de le repousser, mais se ravisa en entendant sa respiration régulière. Les battements de coeur rapides prirent l'assaut de sa poitrine. Il avait rarement l'occasion d'avoir ce genre de contact avec qui que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie à Poudlard et il était bien trop sauvage pour être tactile avec les membres de son entourage. La moitié gauche de son corps était chaude et fiévreuse. Après un moment d'hésitation, il glissa sa main derrière la nuque d'Albus endormi et caressa les mèches brunes à la base de son cou.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Demanda la patronne qui avait remarqué son geste.

\- On vient juste de se rencontrer.

Quand Scorpius ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus seul dans le bar. Certains habitués étaient accoudés au comptoir et prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Le soleil matinal perçait les nuages et se reflétait dans les vitres. Il fit glisser la couverture qui lui recouvrait les épaules et se redressa un peu. Albus était assis sur un haut tabouret et s'empiffrait de beignets tièdes en écoutant les ragots du coin. Il sauta de son siège quand il remarqua que Scorpius était réveillé.

\- Il faut qu'on retourne à l'école, McGonagall nous attends surement pour nous incendier ! Lui dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Scorpius hocha la tête. Après avoir longuement remercié la patronne, ils quittèrent les lieux pour se diriger vers les calèches. L'une d'entre elle, marqué du blason de Poudlard, les attendaient sur le chemin qui bordait le lac. Ils firent le trajet dans le silence, Scorpius était trop épuisé pour échanger le moindre mot. Les grilles de l'école s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre, le sombral stoppa sa course non loin des écuries et frappa ses sabots avec impatience. Scorpius lui gratta le museau avant d'emprunter la direction de la porte. La grande horloge indiquait 7h30, le cours de botanique débutait dans un peu plus d'une heure, ça leur laissait le temps de se prendre une belle remontrance. Un chat tigré était allongé sur la rampe d'escalier du hall. Il bondit avec souplesse sur la première marche et s'avança vers eux. C'était le tour préféré de la vieille McGonagall pour surprendre ses élèves. Après avoir tourné autour de ses deux étudiants, elle reprit forme humaine.

\- J'espère que vous avez une très bonne explication, dit-elle en guise de salut.

Ils lui répondirent en fixant leurs chaussures d'un air embarrassé.

\- Il doit aller à l'infirmerie, dit Scorpius en désignant ses bras d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Très bien, vous commencez par l'infirmerie. Je dois partir au ministère, je vous veux dans le bureau de votre professeur de Botanique dès que vous avez terminé, c'est lui qui s'occupera des détails. Sachez que je vais devoir envoyer un courrier à vos parents. Il est hors de question que ces balades nocturnes deviennent une habitude, messieurs. Vous avez la chance que Mme Rosmerta vous ait aimablement hébergé. Filez maintenant.

Ils firent le trajet en direction de l'infirmerie en trainant des pieds. L'infirmière scolaire reçu Albus avec un regard compatissent qui lui fit grincer les dents. Elle lui conseilla aimablement de faire un tour chez les psychomages de Sainte mangouste pour qu'il règle son problème. Après avoir fait boire une potion amère à Scorpius et refermé les blessures de son camarade, elle les libéra sans oublier de les bassiner sur les bonnes habitudes à prendre pour être en bonne santé.

Le bureau de Neville Londubat se trouvait en face des serres de l'école. Ils se frayèrent un chemin au milieu d'une véritable forêt vierge qui poussait dans toute la pièce. Neuville les attendaient assis sur un tabouret, une tasse de thé fumante à la main. En face de lui se tenait une jeune fille avec une tignasse rousse et un t-shirt orange des Canon de Chudley par-dessus la chemise de son uniforme. Elle leur lança un regard supérieur et croisa les bras avec une moue boudeuse. « Rose Weasley dans toute sa splendeur » songea Scorpius en lui adressant un rictus méprisant.

\- Asseyez-vous, les invita Neville avec un sourire aimable.

Ils s'installèrent sur le petit banc à côté de la jeune fille.

\- Bon je n'aime pas vraiment devoir jouer les aurors, mais tous les trois vous avez un problème. Je sais qu'à votre âge c'est dur de se plier aux règles, mais sortir de son dortoir la nuit et s'aventurer hors de l'enceinte de l'école, c'est très grave. L'école et les professeurs sont responsables de votre sécurité et vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'aller ou bon vous semble même si ça vous paraît justifié. Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous ai passé par la tête ?

Ils échangèrent un regard paniqués. Scorpius n'était pas sûr que tout avouer leur rendrait service. Déjà parce qu'il devrait avouer qu'il s'était introduits illégalement dans la salle de métamorphose en fracturant la porte. Idem pour Albus qui s'était levé dans la nuit pour voler du matériel médical à l'infirmerie. D'un autre coté, cette histoire d'armoire à disparaître et de dragon était un peu préoccupante. Heureusement pour eux, c'est Rose qui prit la parole en première.

\- Je suis juste sortit sur les marches du perron, se plaignit-elle. C'est pas un crime.

\- Non mais c'est interdit, lui fit remarquer Neuville en poussant un soupir. Et vous deux ? J'avoue que vous êtes les dernières personnes que j'aurais imaginé retrouver ensemble.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment la petite racaille de Malfoy avec un Potter irréprochable, ça surprenait tout le monde. Au moins, il tenait son excuse improvisée.

\- C'est parce que je lui ai lancé un défi et que cet imbécile é été assez idiot pour y croire.

Albus pinça ses lèvres pour réprimé un sourire.

\- Il m'a traité de faible et il m'a dit qu'il accrocherait des banderoles avec mon nom dans la grande salle, c'est de sa faute, ajouta-t-il en se prenant au jeu.

\- C'est pas vrai, je lui ai juste dit que les étudiants de Gryffondor étaient très décevant.

\- Tu as dit « couille molle ».

\- J'y peux rien, moi, si vous êtes des couilles molles.

\- Vous voyez, c'est exactement ce que je dis, Serpentard est une maison de crétin.

\- Bon épargnez moi vos engueulade puériles, les interrompit Neville en levant les deux mains pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Je ne suis pas adepte des punitions mais je vais être obligé de vous donner deux heures de colle pour la forme. Et estimez-vous heureux, vous méritez probablement pire. Monsieur Malfoy, on se retrouve tout à l'heure en cours avec les élèves de Serdaigle. Monsieur Potter et mademoiselle Weasley, n'oubliez pas de me rendre votre devoir écrit avant la semaine prochaine. Vous pouvez sortir prendre votre petit déjeuner.

Ces mots mirent fin à l'échange et le trio sortit du bureau de leur professeur. Une fois dans le couloir, Rose se retourna à l'adresse des Garçons.

\- Je sais que vous avez mentit. Al, aux dernières nouvelles tu trainais pas avec les petites racailles prétentieuses.

\- Lâches-moi, Weasley, ou je pourrais très bien bruler la masse orange répugnante qui te sert de crinière pendant ton sommeil.

\- Arrêtez, c'est bon ! s'exclama Albus avec un air exaspéré.

\- D'ailleurs, ton explication était encore plus bancale que la nôtre, lui fit remarquer Scorpius.

\- Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'ai suivi un élève qui m'a bousculé dans le couloir du quatrième étage, à 2h du matin. répliqua Rose avec un air hautain.

\- Tu t'es encore endormi à la bibliothèque ? Demanda Albus à sa cousine.

Elle rougit en coinçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Peut-être.

\- Et c'est moi la racaille ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre rancunier, renchérit Scorpius.

\- Oui et tu vas voir ce qu'il t'arriver si tu essayes de bruler mes cheveux !

\- Mais la ferme, tout les deux !

Ils arrivèrent devant les escaliers magiques. Scorpius avait hâte de passer dans les cachots pour changer ses vêtements couverts de terre et de traces de brulures. Il se passa un moment étrange où ils se lancèrent des regards interrogatifs. Comme si ils attendaient que sa passe quelque chose.

\- Bon et bien... commença, Albus.

\- Je me disais...

\- Vas-y.

\- Non t'as commencé.

\- C'était surement idiot, vas-y je t'écoute.

Scorpius lui tendit la main.

\- Content d'être toujours vivant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Il serra immédiatement sa paume.

\- Content de t'avoir rencontré, lui répondit Albus le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Rose se frappa le front.

\- La nouvelle équipe de fauteurs de trouble !

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et à bientôt pour la suite :3**

 **Un grand merci à _Danse et Quatre saisons_ , ma béta lectrice de choc !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le trio**

Scorpius ouvrit la porte de la grande salle d'un coup d'épaule et poussa un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se dirigea vers sa table en passant devant le coin réservé à Gryffondor. Un groupe agité et bruyant faisait des grands mouvements, ponctués par des éclats de rire. James et Lilly Potter, en tenue de Quidditch, s'envoyaient le Souafle d'un bout à l'autre de la table sous les acclamations de leurs camarades. Scorpius renifla avec mépris, ils avaient horreur de la manière dont ils accaparaient l'attention des autres élèves. C'est comme si la terre s'était brusquement arrêter de tourner et que rien ne comptait plus que le Quidditch. La moitié de la table de Serdaigle se contorsionnait pour voir les prouesse techniques des deux imbéciles qui jouait a la balle sous les encouragement de leurs supporters surexcités. Lilly Potter se leva du banc et se positionna sur la pointe des pieds, elle réceptionna le Souafle sur le bout l'index et le fit tournoyer pendant une grosse minute. Quand la balle tomba au sol, James lui plaqua la main dans ses mèches rouge impeccablement coupé au carré.

\- Ça, c'est ma soeur ! Clama-t-il avec fierté.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, décidément, il était allergique aux Potter, même Rose Weasley passait pour le plus agréable des étudiantes de Poudlard en comparaison. D'ailleurs, un autre Potter manquait à l'appelle. Il balaya toute la table de Gryffondor des yeux, il finit par le trouver à bonne distance de son frères et de sa soeurs. Pas étonnant qu'il ai mit autant de temps à remarquer sa présence. La capuche de son sweat rouge était rabattu sur sa tête, seul ses doigts couvert de bandages qui dépassait de sa manche lui avait permit de l'identifier au milieu de la foule d'élevés. Scorpius se mit à sourire, cette dégaine lui donnait une allure presque mystérieuse, ou celle d'un boxeur prêt à monter sur le ring. Albus était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre en compagnie de Rose et d'un autre étudiant de Gryffondor qu'il ne connaissait pas, c'est comme si il faisait des efforts pour passer complétement inaperçu. Il leva brusquement la tête et leur regards se croisèrent presque immédiatement. Scorpius déglutit, encore ses yeux vert, terriblement vert, et cette moue de petit garçon derrière ses traits anguleux de jeune adulte. Comme ça faisait pas loin de 5 minutes qu'il était planté dans l'allée centrale, Scorpius lui adressa un signe de la main discret, et se décida à bouger en direction de la table de Serpentard.

Il enjamba le banc pour s'installer à coté d'Ellen Finnigan. La jeune fille avait écarté son assiette et étalé sa panoplie de bracelets recouvert de clous, la main à plat sur la table, elle était occupée à étaler son vernis a ongle noire en récoltant des regards inquisiteur de sa voisine de table.

\- Le professeur Londubat te cherchait ce matin, dit-elle sans lever les yeux de la nouvelle couche de noire qu'elle étalait avec minutie.

\- Ouais, je sais, marmonna Scorpius en mordant dans un beignet à la pomme, c'est à cause des heure de colle.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait pour t'attirer des ennuis ? Surtout Neville Londubat, c'est le prof le plus tendre de toute l'école.

Scorpius poussa un soupir en se faisant la rétrospective de cette soirée sans fin dans la tête. Il n'avait presque rien fait pour s'attirer des ennuis, tout s'était enchainé si vite, le fiole de potion, Rusard, l'armoire à disparaître, le dragon, sa baguette qui disparaît, Albus qui fait exploser le murs, la foret qui n'en finit pas.

\- Pas grand chose, en faite, à part me perdre...

\- Et c'est quoi le rapport avec le type en rouge ?

\- Le type en rouge ?

\- Oui, le type de Gryffondor, là, assez grand, avec des yeux verts.

\- Tu veux dire Albus Potter ?

\- Oh... c'est un Potter ? Je me disais bien qu'il me rappelait quelque chose.

\- Et... ?

\- Oui pardon... Il te cherchait lui aussi. Enfin je crois. Je l'ai vu scruté le plan de classe pour savoir où tu étais assis en cours de métamorphose. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait il devenu tout rouge et il à fait demi tour.

\- Oh... ah...oui...d'accord...

Ellen décolla les yeux de ses ongles et fixa son ami d'un air perplexe.

\- Scorp ? Tu as mangé quelque chose de travers ?

\- Non non... Répondit-il d'un air absent en scrutant le coté de Gryffondor pour établir un contact visuel avec Albus.

\- Scorpius j'ai l'impression que tu évites ma question ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il te cherchait ?

\- Pas la moindre idée, je suis désolé, je dois filer ! Dit-il en se levant, le sac déjà sur l'épaule.

\- J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Non, je viens juste de me rappeler que je recevais ma nouvelle baguette ce matin...

Il traversa grande salle au pas de course et se précipita a la poursuite de son ami de Gryffondor qui venait de franchir la porte quelques minutes auparavant. Et puis il réalisa que c'était stupide, Albus avait déjà disparu dans une direction inconnue. Aucune chance qu'il le rattrape et d'ailleurs il ne connaissait absolument pas l'emplois du temps des sixièmes années de Gryffondor. Scorpius poussa un soupir, il devrait probablement attendre le cours d'histoire de la magie de Jeudi matin pour pouvoir lui adresser la parole. Il regagna les cachots, un peu frustré, la patience ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses qualités.

L'excuse qu'il avait utilisé pour s'éclipser avait un fond de vérité, sa baguette de remplacement était peut-être en train de l'attendre dans sa chambre et ça lui remonta un peu le moral. Il passa le mur de brique noire et emprunta le couloir en direction du dortoir. Sa factrice ulula avec enthousiasme depuis le dossier d'une chaise. C'était une magnifique chouette effraie au plumage blanc et crème, ponctué par quelques traces de suie qu'elle avait récolté en passant par la vieille cheminée de la chambre. L'accès au dortoir immergé de Serpentard était assez compliqué pour les volatiles chargés de lettres et de colis, Scorpius n'oublia pas de lui donner une bonne poignée de friandises spéciales hibou pour la remercier de son effort. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en s'emparant de la fine boite et de la lettre qui l'accompagnait. Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture élégante à l'encre verte de son père.

 _Scorpius,_

 _On m'a dit que tu étais encore sorti de ton dortoir sans autorisation. J'aimerais que tu perdes cette très mauvaise habitude et que tu commences à écouter tes professeurs. Je sais que c'est difficile à l'école, et que tu reçois beaucoup de lettres de menaces et d'insultes de la part d'imbéciles qui se croient malin, mais s'il te plait n'empire pas la situation en te comportant comme un vaurien. Tu dois essayer de te concentrer sur tes études sans faire attention à ce qu'ils racontent._

(Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel en lisant la séance de reproche qui introduisait la lettre, Draco Malfoy avait l'art de tout dramatisé)

 _Cela étant dit, je tenais quand même à te féliciter pour tes notes en potion et en botanique. Je vois que tu continues à te perfectionner, par contre j'aimerais que tu évites de commander des ingrédients en utilisant mon accréditation du ministère sans m'en informer. Aux dernières nouvelles, l'achat de sang de licorne est totalement ILLÉGAL en Grande-Bretagne. On en rediscutera pendant les vacances. Ta grande tante nous honore de sa visite et j'espère que tu essaieras d'être aimable avec elle et cousine Carla._

(Scorpius grinça des dents en lisant le nom de cousine Carla. Si il fallait la décrire en quelques lignes, les mots tel que « gentillesse », « douceur » ou « altruisme » seraient totalement absent de la liste de ses qualités. Merlin merci, Les vacances Février ne débutaient pas avant le mois prochain et ça lui laissait le temps de se préparer psychologiquement à vivre quelques jours en présence de la sorcière la plus brutale, cruelle et désagréable de toute la Grande-Bretagne)

 _Passons au vif du sujet, Je t'ai mis-ci joint ma vieille Baguette. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'ai enfermé dans une vitrine que je ne rappelait plus la sensation que ça fait de la tenir entre ses mains. Elle est chargée d'histoire, d'épisodes sombres et de magie très puissante, elle à vécu des situations chaotiques et jeter les pires des sortilèges. J'ai beaucoup hésité à te la confier, je suis même incapable de dire si elle fonctionnera correctement. Cela dit, j'ai une entière confiance en toi, et je pense que tu trouveras un moyen de t'en servir._

 _fait en bon usage._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _PS: n'oublie pas d'écrire ! Tu sais très bien que je me m'inquiète quand je n'ai pas de nouvelles._

Scorpius fit une moue, et roula la lettre qu'il rangea dans le tiroir où s'entassait la pile de messages envoyés chaque semaine par son père. Il s'empara ensuite de la boite avec précaution en imprimant des traces de doigts dans la poussière qui recouvrait toute la surface. Il fut déçu de tomber sur une baguette a l'allure simple, posée dans un écrin de velours bleu, rappé et sale. Pour une relique de la guerre de Poudlard, elle paraissait un peu modeste. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts avec curiosité, en scrutant chaque éraflure. C'était assez excitant de se dire qu'elle avait successivement appartenu a Draco Malfoy, Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter et qu'elle avait joué un rôle majeur dans le dénouement des affrontements. Scorpius s'imaginait déjà en train d'accomplir des sortilèges dangereux au service de l'école ou accomplir des rituels secret dans les toilettes abandonné du deuxième étages. Il se redressa et la glissa à sa ceinture avec satisfaction.

Quand il retourna dans la sale commune il fut surprit de sentir les regards insistant de autres élèves de Serpentard. Le préfet, un maigrelet agressif, accompagné d'une de ses amie taillé comme un hippopotame d'1m90, s'avança vers lui.

\- Malfoy, si tu as des compte à régler avec un élève de Gryffondor, fait le loin de la salle commune, j'apprécie pas trop quand on vient fouiner dans les cachots.

\- Je n'ai rien a régler avec personne. Grogna Scorpius en lui adressant un rictus de haine.

Le préfet fit un mouvement de recul craintif.

\- Fait... quelque choses, dit-il en désignant la sortie.

Scorpius renifla avec mépris et traversa le mur de brique noire.

Rose Weasley, assise sur la première marche de l'escalier, était en train de feuilleter des magazines de Quidditch en faisant claquer sa bulle de chewing-gum. On avait du lui faire une réflexion parce qu'elle ne portait plus le t-shirt orange des Canons de Chudley par dessus son uniforme, aujourd'hui elle se contentait d'un simple badge enchanté, accroché à son écharpe. Elle leva la tête.

\- Tu m'as fait attendre. Dit-elle en guise de salut.

Scorpius lui adressa un sourire sarcastique.

\- Il fallait me dire qu'on avait rendez vous, ma belle !

Elle lui lança un regard de dégout.

\- Dans tes rêves, Malfoy.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans notre humble cachot humide ?

\- Je suis venu te chercher. Tu vois, Albus m'a fait des pieds et des mains, il m'a dit que tu risquais d'avoir plein de problème si tu n'étais au courant, blablabla et qu'il n'avait pas réussi a te parler ce matin... blablabla... et comme Lilly l'a trainé à l'entrainement de Quidditch. C'est moi qui doit m'y coller, tu piges ?

\- Oui je crois que j'ai compris les grande lignes.

\- Merveilleux... donc ce soir tu as 2h de colle en salle de divination.

\- Génial ! S'exclama Scorpius qui venait de trouver l'occasion idéale de demander à Albus son emplois du temps.

Rose lui adressa une expression dubitative.

\- Tu es sur que tout va bien ? Je crois que quelque chose vient de griller dans ton cerveau

Il lui tira la langue.

\- Enfin bref, reprit-elle d'un ton lasse, Laisse moi te dire que ça va être vraiment exaltant. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois avoir la même punition alors que je suis simplement sortie dans le couloir.

\- Je crois savoir mais j'ai peur que la réponse ne te fasse pas vraiment plaisir !

\- Mouais, bon... je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai cours dans 10min alors je vais pas trainer.

Rose se redressa et passa la main sur sa jupe pour remettre les plis en place.

\- On se retrouve ce soir, lui dit-elle en guise de transition.

Scorpius Hocha la tête.

\- Merci, au faite ! Lui dit-il.

Elle rougie légèrement et coinça une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Pas de quoi. Répondit-elle tout bas.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula dans la monotonie habituelle. Scorpius assista à ses cours d'une oreille semi-attentive. Il avala son repas du soir en quatrième vitesse et se dirigea vers la salle de divination au sommet de la tour sud. Le porte était en vue et il pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Une forte odeur d'encens s'échappait de toute les coins de la salle de cours, des bâtonnets encore fumant trônaient au milieu de chaque table sur leurs socles en bronze. La lumière était tamisée par les tentures aux motifs floraux tendues au plafond et au lustre magique. Scorpius s'assit sur une table basse et manipula la boule en cristal posée sur la nappe, probablement oublié par un élève.

Rose fut la seconde à franchir la porte. Elle s'avança d'un pas rapide en faisant voler sa masse de cheveux roux et se laissa tomber dans un énorme coussin brodé de motif indiens.

\- Al n'est pas encore arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

\- Comme tu vois.

L'intéressé franchi la porte au moment où on parlait de lui. Il avait visiblement troqué son sweat rouge pour une veste en cuir abimé et un débardeur blanc maculé de tache de boue. Sa pommette gauche était dissimulé derrière un pansement qui lui recouvrait le joue jusqu'à l'oreille et ses cheveux étaient encore emmêlés par le vent de l'extérieur.

\- Tu as rencontrer un troll dans le couloir ? Lui demanda Scorpius avec un air perplex.

\- Non. Quidditch.

\- James est un imbécile. Dit Rose d'un air neutre.

\- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi ! s'exclama Scorpius en éclatant de rire.

\- Cette fois James n'y est pour rien, c'est Lilly qui m'a envoyé le cognard, tout ça parce que mon timing n'était pas assez bon.

\- Charmante famille ! Ironisa Scorpius.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça, Malfoy ! Ta famille c'est l'altruisme incarnée, Rétorqua Rose avec un sourire.

Scorpius hocha les épaules.

\- Draco Malfoy est un vrai Papa poule, contrairement a ce qu'on pourrais penser.

\- Qui l'eut cru ? Les Malfoy sont en réalité d'adorables terreurs ! Comme c'est mignon. Renchérit Rose avec un large sourire.

Albus se mit à rire.

\- Comment je fais pour entrer dans ta famille ? Ça à l'air tellement plus fun chez toi !

Rose lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

\- Euh...Le mariage, Albus.

Ses joues devinrent écarlate en moins de quelques seconde. Il pinça les lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de dire une autre bétise. Rose et Scopius échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Je vois qu'on s'amuse.

Le trio sursauta et jeta de regards précipité de tout les cotés. Le professeur de Divination, Mademoiselle Trelawney, entra dans la salle de cours, les bras chargés d'un énorme sac. C'était une très belle femme à la chevelure blonde, habillée à la mode indienne avec tout un tas de piercing dorés dans le nez et les oreilles. Scorpius avait beaucoup entendu parlé de sa mère, elle aussi professeur de divination de la génération de leurs parents et célèbre pour ses prophéties.

\- Bon apparemment c'est moi qui dois me charger de votre punition. Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley et euh... rappelle moi ton nom ?

Albus Potter.

\- Oh tu es un Potter ? Excuse moi, pourtant tu ressembles beaucoup a ton père.

Albus haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

\- Bref, je ne suis pas vraiment ravie de m'occuper de ça donc ça ne va pas trainer. Vous voyez les grands sacs au fond de la classe, ils sont remplis de feuilles de thé en vrac. Récemment, des lutins de Cornouaille ont attaqué les réserves et il faut trier celles qui sont endommagées. C'est un travail minutieux, je ne veux pas voir l'utilisation de la baguette.

Rose rangea sa baguette avec une moue irrité.

\- Vous retournerez dans vos dortoirs quand ça sera terminé. Moi j'ai une décoction de crapula contre les mauvaises énergies qui m'attend dans mon bureau, alors je vous laisse.

Sur ce, elle fit volte face et les laissa seul dans la salle de cours en laissant une forte odeur de patchouli dans son sillage. Scorpius se retourna a l'adresse de son ami.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de t...

\- Al, on a beaucoup de sac à trier ! Le coupa vivement Rose en entrainant son cousin au fond de la salle.

Al lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et la suivit. Scorpius fronça les sourcils, l'énigme « Albus Potter » s'intensifiait encore. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table basse et renversèrent le premier sac sur la table.

\- C'est vraiment... passionnant. Marmonna Rose en tenant une feuille du bout des doigts.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire. Relativisa Al.

\- Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, c'est presque aussi intéressant qu'un cours d'histoire de la magie.

\- Je trouve les cours d'histoire de la magie beaucoup plus ennuyeux, intervint Scorpius.

\- Bof moi ça va, répondit Al d'un air pensif.

\- La ferme Al, toi tu dors pendant les cours. Rétorqua Rose.

\- Justement ! Mes rêves sont toujours agréable quand je suis en Histoire de la magie.

Scorpius lui lança un sourire narquois.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir.

\- Oh je crois que j'ai une idée très précise du genre d'étudiant qui traine dans les rêves d'Albus, s'exclama Rose avec un air malicieux.

\- La ferme, Rose ! Rétorqua Al, les joues encore un peu rouges.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils à nouveau.

\- Je rêve ou vous faites de la rétention d'informations depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Désolé, c'est le jeu préféré de Rose, ça s'appelle « foutre la merde ».

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, messieurs, c'est un sport ! Se congratula Rose avec un large sourire.

Il continuèrent a trier des centaines et des centaine de feuilles.

\- Ça irait quand même plus vite avec une baguette. Finit par lâcher Rose, lasse.

Al et Scorpius échangèrent un regard.

\- Je peux pas jeter de sort, dit Albus.

\- J'ai une nouvelle baguette instable, ajouta Scorpius.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon très bien j'ai compris.

Elle sortit la baguette de sa manche et la pointa vers les sacs. Après un certain nombre de sortilèges inefficace et de formules qui ne firent que changer la couleur des feuilles ou faire flotter les tables, Rose s'impatienta.

\- Mais tu vas marcher, saleté !

Elle donna de violent coup de baguettes comme si elle essayait de frapper un ennemis invisible. Une bourrasque emporta les pile déjà triées et les mélangeat avec le reste du tas.

\- Rose, dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ? Articula Al.

Scorpius ferma ses paupières.

\- Quand je vais ouvrir les yeux, tout le travail qu'on fait pendant une heure et demi n'aurait pas été réduit a néant par une furie complétement dingue.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, on est foutue... gémit Al.

Rose leur adressa une moue hautaine et remua a nouveau sa baguette. Les feuilles lévitèrent au dessus de la table et se séparèrent en deux piles bien distinct. Le sort semblait avoir fonctionné.

\- Voilà, elles sont bleues mais triées ! s'exclama Rose avec un air triomphant.

Scorpius et Al échangèrent un regard inquiet. Si avec ça, ils ne récoltaient pas une autre séance de retenu, ils avaient de la chance. Le petit groupe ne se fit pas prié pour quitter les lieux avec soulagement.

\- Il traversèrent l'artère principale qui coupait l'aile sud jusqu'aux escaliers magiques. La lanterne de Scorpius dansait au bout de sa main en projetant des ombres sur les murs et les tableaux.

\- Vous pouvez pas éteindre cette lumière, se plaignit le portrait d'un gros bonhomme moustachu coiffé d'un chapeau à plume.

Il lui adressa un doigt d'honneur et continua sa route sans faire attention aux vives protestations de l'homme du tableau.

\- vous avez entendu ? S'enquit Al d'un voix vaguement inquiéte.

\- Non rien.

\- Mais si, les bruits de pas juste à l'instant.

\- C'est surement un rat ou un hiboux, lui fit remarqué Rose d'un air lasse.

\- Alors c'est une très gros rat, insista son cousin.

Il s'empara de la lanterne de Scorpius et pressa le pas jusqu'à l'embranchement suivant.

\- Ça venait de là.

Au moment ou il leva la lanterne pour éclairer le couloir vide, une silhouette encapuchonnée déboula sur la droite et passa devant eux. L'ombre fut tellement rapide que Scorpius se demanda si il ne l'avait pas rêver, mais cette présence avait suffit a lui glacé le sang. Le trio resta un instant immobile, pétrifié dans le couloir.

\- Par où ça va, par ici ? Demanda Scorpius d'une voix tremblante, en désignant le coté ou la le silhouette venait de disparaître.

\- Nulpart, c'est un cul de sac, répondit Al.

Une porte grinça dans l'obscurité. Plongé dans le silence, le buit du loquet en metal leur fit l'effet d'un coup de feu tiré prêt de leurs oreilles.

\- Dis moi... l'armoire a disparaître n'est pas par ici. Articula Scorpius.

\- Le dragon !

Ils s'élancèrent inconsciemment vers la source du bruit.

\- Quel Dragon ? S'enquit Rose un peu déboussolée.

Le trio s'arrêta devant l'armoire à disparaître. Une multitude de traces de pas formait un chemin de la porte au meuble, imprimé nettement dans la poussière. Plus que la dernière fois. Des sueurs froides leurs dévalèrent le dos. Aucun professeur n'avait de réelle raison de cacher un Dragon dans l'école et de lui rendre visite incognito en plein milieux de la nuit, du moins aucune raison pédagogique. Quelque chose de vraiment pas net était en train de se dérouler ici et Scorpius n'était pas sur de vouloir en savoir plus.

\- On devrait prévenir un professeur, dit-il en s'arrachant à la contemplation de l'armoire menaçante.

Al secoua la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ma mère va me tuer si je me fait renvoyer de l'école

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Rose de plus en plus perdu.

\- Il se passe qu'on a déjà traversé cette armoire et qu'elle mène directement sur un magyar à pointes. Lui exposa Scorpius d'un air grave.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Crois ce que tu veux, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de trainer par ici.

\- Tu crois que McGonagall pourrait faire quelque chose si on lui laisse un message anonyme ? Proposa Al.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas les garçons, insista Rose. C'est tout simplement impossible parce que les magyars ont disparu depuis plus de 10 ans. Aucune individu n'a survécu aux trafiques de cornes et d'écailles.

\- Tu veux dire que cette bestiole est peut être la dernière de son espèce ?

\- Sans aucun doute.

Ils échangèrent des regards soucieux.

\- Tu crois qu'on doit y faire quelque chose ?

\- Si c'est vraiment un magyar, on doit s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal. Dit Rose d'une voix ferme.

\- Mais ce truc veut nous manger et nous faire la peau, sans parler de notre copain sous la capuche qui n'a peut-être pas envie de se faire surprendre en plein milieu de la nuit. Leur rappela Scorpius.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, Alors ? Demanda Rose, on le laisse mourir entre les mains d'un salopard ?

\- Pile ou face ? Proposa Al.

Rose et Scorpius lui lancèrent un regard incrédule.

\- quoi ? Au moins ça règles le problème.

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer notre vie à pile ou face ?

\- On sait à quoi nous attendre, on sera prudent. Lui assura Al. Face on descend, pile on va se coucher.

\- Tu ne finira jamais de me surprendre. Conclut Scorpius dans un soupir.

Il sortit une Mornille de sa poche et la positionna sur son pouce. La pièce vola au dessus de leurs tête et atterrit dans le plat de sa main.

\- Face.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapitre 4 : descente aux enfers**

Al leur fit signe de se taire en agitant les bras. Il pointa le doigt vers le mur derrière eux. Une petite forme blanche traversa la porte au ras du sol et poussa un miaulement. Un fantôme à l'allure d'un chat angora gambada dans leur direction en les fixant de ses deux grands yeux rouges.

\- Miss teigne, souffla Al.

De manière assez prévisible, Rusard traversa à son tour la porte.

\- Je savais bien que vous alliez réapparaître bande de petits rats. Toujours à fureter et à commettre des sournoiseries !

Le vieux spectre tournoya autour d'eux avec une mine réjouit.

\- On ne furète pas, on avait une heure de colle en salle de divination, se défendit Scorpius.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on vient par ici, ajouta Rose, on à seulement entendu du bruit.

Rusard plissa les yeux et rapprocha son visage blafard des deux étudiants.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Dit-il d'un ton grinçant.

Il leur fit signe de sortir, une fois dans le couloir il frappa dans ses mains fantomatiques. A la surprise générale, des petits claquements retentirent comme si il s'agissait de véritables mains. Une grosse clef dorée pourvu d'une paire d'ailes de libellule traversa le couloir et s'enfonça dans la vieille serrure. La clef magique scella la porte dans un éclair de lumière blanche et repartit dans l'obscurité du couloir d'un battement d'aile.

\- Fermé pour de bon, se félicita l'ectoplasme. Maintenant, direction le bureau de McGonagall.

La petite troupe se mit en route, Miss teigne fermait la marche comme un véritable chien de garde, le vieille chatte s'amusait à rendre son corps invisible et réapparaître brusquement pour leur signifié sa présence.

\- Ça fait des années que je n'avais pas attrapé d'étudiants en pleine nuit. Se gaussa Rusard d'une voix forte, Violation du couvre feu, Intrusion illégale dans une salle de cours abandonnée, Non respect des consignes de sécurité, tapage nocturne... à l'époque de se cher Salazare Serpentard vous étiez bon pour une séance d'écartèlement dans les douves du château.

\- Tapage nocturne ? C'est vous qui allez réveiller la moitié de l'école, S'indigna Scorpius.

\- Silence la marmaille ! On ne m'interrompt pas quand je parle du bon vieux temps. Aaah, le moyen age, quelle charmante époque !

Le trio échangea des regards exaspérés. Une lanterne apparut au bout de couloir.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda un élève d'une voix ensommeillé.

\- Encore un, encore un élève hors de son dortoir ! S'exclama Rusard avec la voix d'un enfant qui déballe un cadeau le matin de Noël.

Il parut déçu quand l'étudiant déclina son identité, même en tant que concierge il ne pouvait pas punir le préfet de Serdaigle, alerté par le bruit de leur petit groupe prêt de son dortoir.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites avec ces trois étudiants de Gryffondor ? Demanda l'intéressé en levant sa lanterne pour voir leurs têtes. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant la présence de Scorpius et de sa cravate verte.

\- Je les emmènes dans le bureau de la directrice, flagrant délit de violation de couvre feu et intrusion illégale dans une salle de cours. Intervint Rusard, et tu ferais bien de retourner te coucher, sinon, peut importe si tu es un préfet ou le ministre de la magie en personne, je te colle aussi une punition.

L'étudiant de Serdaigle n'insista pas et fit volte face. Le Griffon de pierre marquant l'entrée du bureau de la directrice apparut en face d'eux. La bec de pierre de l'animal s'anima et toussota d'un air agacé.

\- J'espère que c'est pour une bonne raison cette fois, Argus, dit la voix de McGonagall.

\- Oui très bonne, gloussa-t-il en désignant les trois prises harponnées dans son filet.

Le Griffon pivota en dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon. La directrice descendit les marches, vêtue de son éternelle chemise de nuit écossaise et de son bonnet assorti.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ?

Albus lui adressa son expression la plus triste et innocente qu'il avait a son répertoire. Scorpius la trouva tellement convaincante qu'il lui lança un regard incrédule qui faillit grillé leur couverture.

\- On a un code 44, annonça fièrement Rusard.

\- 44 ? que diable me racontez vous là, Argus, aux dernières nouvelles vos codes d'alerte s'arrêtaient à 41.

\- 56 avec les rectifications, Madame. Assura le vieux fantôme d'un air ferme.

\- Donc... 44 ?

\- Violation du couvre feu avec circonstance aggravante, comprenant utilisation d'une salle de cours a but détourné et tapage nocturne. Le préfet de Serdaigle réveillé en plein milieu de son sommeil pourra témoigner.

\- QUOI ? S'offusqua Scorpius.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui s'est passé, nous étions en heure de retenue en salle de divination. Se défendit Rose.

\- Il est vrai, reconnu McGonagall, ces trois étudiants étaient à la charge du professeur Trelawney.

\- Mais ils se trouvaient bien loin de la tour de divination.

\- Pas de quoi s'affoler, ils retournaient probablement dans leur dortoir. Si vous n'avais rien d'autre à ajouter je vais retourner dans mes appartements, Argus. Et bon sang, à moins que Poudlard soit à feu et à sang, attendez le lendemain matin, c'est clair ?

Elle poussa un bâillement et fit volte dans l'escalier, trop pressée de retrouver ses couvertures.

\- Mais attendez... et la salle de cours abandonnée...

\- Plus tard Argus, plus tard. Allez tous vous coucher.

Le Griffon pivota en clôturant définitivement la conversation.

\- Vous avez eut de la chance, la prochaine fois je ne vous raterais pas ! Regagnez vos dortoirs, Vous deux par là, toi en bas. Grogna-t-il en agitant ses bras comme une boussole.

Le trio échangèrent des regards anxieux. Scorpius aurait voulu débriefer sur les récents incidents avant de retourner dans son dortoir. Albus lui adressa un sourire un peu compatissant et lui fit un petit signe de la main pour lui dire bonne nuit.

\- Attends... s'exclama Scorpius malgré lui.

Attends quoi ? Les mots avaient traverser ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir.

\- Oui ? L'encouragea son ami.

\- Je voulais... savoir ton emplois du temps.

Albus lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Oh, oui ! bien sur, alors écoute...

\- Il n'écoute rien du tout, dans vos dortoirs, TOUT DE SUITE. Le coupa sèchement Rusard.

Scorpius prit le chemin des cachots avec une moue renfrognée. Il n'aurait jamais la patience d'attendre leur prochaine rencontre hasardeuse pour reparler du Dragon ou de n'importe quoi d'autre.

La journée qui suivit fut d'une exécrable monotonie. Après un cours d'Astronomie soporifique, une sortie botanique vaguement intéressante à la lisière de la forêt interdite et quatre heures d'études obligatoire dans la bibliothèque, il s'écrasa mollement dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de Serpentard en attendant le repas du soir. Ce qui le rendait de encore plus mauvais humeur, c'était le jeu de cache-cache avec Albus et Rose. Il n'avait ni croiser le regard tiède de son ami ni aperçut la tignasse rousse de sa cousine au détour d'un couloir. En rodant prêt de la tour de Gryffondor, il était tombé nez-à-nez avec James Potter, à qui il avait bien faillit jeter un sortilège pour l'empêcher de colporter des ragots sur sa famille.

\- Il paraît que sa mère est à Azkaban, avait-t-il dit à une jeune étudiante à l'allure un peu niaise qui lui lançait des regards énamourés.

Scorpius était fou de rage, Ça lui avait démangé dans le tout le bras, des picotements de colère qui conduisirent sa main jusqu'au bois de sa baguette. Mais finalement il avait fait volte face, par égard pour Albus et sa famille. Et il devait beaucoup l'aimer parce que James Potter faisait partie des nombreuses raisons qui lui donnait envie de franchir la grille de l'école et de se tirer loin d'ici, cet imbécile méritait largement de finir à l'infirmerie pour le reste de la semaine.

Il se disait que la journée ne pouvait pas être pire, mais ça c'était avant, avant de réaliser qu'il y a toujours moyen d'achever une après-midi déjà bien merdique. A peine eut-il le temps de s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil qu'une nuée de regards assassins convergèrent dans sa direction. Plus que d'habitude. Il y avait comme un mépris générale, il entendait des murmures de tous les coins de la salle. Scorpius n'était pas particulièrement paranoïaque, mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence que quelque chose allait de travers. Il se rendit dans la Grande salle, de nouveaux regards se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il rejoignait sa place.

\- Tu as tué quelqu'un ? Lui demanda Ellen Finnigan en limant son annulaire recouvert de vernis à ongle violet.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est que tout le monde semble croire. Moi je m'en fou, je trouve ça même assez cool !

Scorpius la dévisagea d'un air incrédule.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer en détail.

\- Il paraît que tu as été surpris en plein milieu de la nuit en train de faire de la magie noire.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est Jenny qui l'a dit dans la salle commune tout à l'heure, je crois qu'elle tenait ça de Martin Miles, le préfet de Serdaigle. C'est vrai que tu t'es battu avec deux étudiants de Gryffondor ?

\- Non certainement pas.

\- En tout cas Jenny avait l'air de dire que Rusard vous à surprit pendant que tu frappais un sixième année de Gryffondor qui avait l'arcade en feu et des tonnes de pansements.

Scorpius crispa ses doigts sur la table. A l'évidence, cette petite enflure de Miles parlait d'Al, c'était tellement facile de conclure que Scorpius était responsable de ses blessures, sous prétexte que sa famille était du mauvais coté pendant le Grande Guerre. Ellen posa sa lime à ongle.

\- Tout va bien Scorp ? je suis désolé. J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour dire que c'était stupide et que ce petit con de Miles passe son temps à inventer des histoires parce qu'il s'imagine que ça le rend sexy et mystérieux.

\- Je vais le tuer.

\- Ça, ça serait vraiment idiot de ta part ! Même si Miles mérite largement de bouffer de la poudre hémorroïdes de troll, ça ne ferrait qu'empirer la situation.

Elle lui pinça la joue avec affection avant de continuer.

\- Je n'arrive pas a croire que personne ne voit l'adorable chaton de Mangemort que tu es en réalité ! Il faudrait leur montrer toutes ces fois que tu as passé à soigner et nourrir les Sombrales du château à l'insu du professeur de soin.

Scorpius la remercia d'un hochement de tête, accompagné d'un pâle sourire.

\- Tiens d'ailleurs ! Ajouta-t-elle, je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, relève tout doucement la tête vers la troisième bannière de Gryffondor et tu auras peut-être la chance d'intercepter deux yeux vert qui te regarde depuis tout à l'heure.

Scorpius leva brusquement sa tête comme une chiot alerté par l'apparition d'un écureuil. Au fond de la salle, il remarqua Albus en pleine conversation avec sa cousine.

\- Doucement, j'ai dit. Marmonna Ellen. Enfin, c'est pas grave. Tu dois oublier Miles et ses imbéciles, un jours ils comprendront quel genre d'idiot ils ont pu être.

\- Tu parles comme mon père.

Scorpius tritura la purée de potiron dans son assiette, comme il n'avait plus vraiment faim, il laissa Ellen finir sa manucure et rejoignit le dortoir. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il avait envie de hurler et de pleurer. Tout le monde s'était liguer contre lui pour mettre ses nerfs à vif. Il aimait ses Parents, même profondément, mais parfois il aurait souhaiter naître dans une autre famille, une famille simple, sans importance, sans histoire et sans passé. Parce que tout était vicieux ici, plus ont le persécutait plus il s'enfermait, et plus il s'enfermait, plus il s'éloignait de la l'empathie et de la compréhension de ses camarades. Il fallait voir comme chaque situation était mal interprétée. Il suffisait qu'on le retrouve en compagnie d'élève de Gryffondor pour penser à un acte de malfaisance. Personne ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'ils étaient amis. C'était impossible, pas avec Scorpius Malfoy le coupable, le sale Mangemort ! Qui pourrait en vouloir à Rose Weasley ou Albus Potter ? Albus bordel de Potter... tellement incroyablement invisible et désespérément beau ! Scorpius plaqua les mains dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa avec rage, comme pour laver sa tête de toute ses horribles pensées. Il fut réveillé par un Strangulo qui cogna contre la fenêtre en laissant des traces d'algues sur la vitre. La cadran de son réveil indiquait 6h25. Il se leva péniblement et tituba jusque la salle de bain. Il resta presque une heure sous la douche brûlante en essayant de se vider la tête et d'affronter une nouvelle journée. Il n'aimait pas sa chambre, les fenêtres donnaient sous le lac et il ne pouvait pas fumer sans infester tout le dortoir d'odeurs nauséabondes. Il fit rapidement son sac et se dirigea vers le cours d'histoire de la magie sans aucune motivation. Le temps passé dans la salle de bain l'avait mit sacrément en retard mais il ne se pressa pas pour autant. Le professeur d'histoire de la magie avait l'habitude de faire son cours en fixant le tableau sans jamais adresser un regard à la classe ou se rendre compte de l'existence de ses élèves. Il poussa la porte et examina le plan de classe pour savoir où il allait s'installer. Ellen Finnigan séchait systématiquement l'Histoire de la magie, elle avait horreur d'écouter ce vieil ectoplasme déblatérer son cour d'une voix monotone. Elle avait même réussi à gagner une exclusion temporaire, quand elle s'était lever pour interpeller son professeur d'un air insolant, lui demandant de faire face à la classe. Scorpius devait donc se trouver une place isolée, loin du tableau pour ne pas subir les regards et ragots de ses camarades. La salle se séparait en deux rangée rouge et verte bien distinct. Les élèves de Salazare Serpentard le plus loin possible de ceux de Godrick Gryffondor ! Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Al, seul à une table. Un filet de salive coulait le long de son menton et tachait la table. Il était profondément endormi, son dos se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration régulière. Il ouvrit les yeux quand Scorpius posa ses affaires à coté de lui en récoltant des regards offusqués de tous les élèves de la salle. C'est comme la majorité lui en voulait de mettre fin à la ségrégation entre les différentes maisons, sauf Al bien sur, qui lui affichait un large sourire ensommeillé. Un pansement occupait son arcade gauche.

\- Un Loup garou dans les toilettes ? Lui demanda Scorpius.

\- Non, j'ai pris le vif d'or en pleine tête.

Scorpius éclata de rire.

\- C'est vraiment pas de chance !

\- Arrête, c'est pas drôle. Des fois j'ai l'impression que j'attire les balles.

\- C'est plutôt intéressant comme capacité !

\- Mouais...

\- Tu devrais faire Attrapeur non ? Ton père avait pas avalé le vif pendant son 1er match de Quidditch ?

\- T'es bien renseigné. Dit-il d'une voix morne.

\- Oh arrête, tout le monde connais cette histoire !

\- A mon avis c'est des conneries, Papa est du genre à en faire toujours trop quand il parle à la presse. Si on l'écoute il te raconte qu'il a vaincu Voldemort à main nue en 1er année ou qu'il a tué un basilic avec l'épée de Godrick Gryffondor !

\- Même si c'est a moitié vrai ça reste suffisamment épique pour écrire un livre ou deux... dit Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

\- 6 ou 7, oui ! Enfin bref, je ne peux pas être Attrapeur, C'est James, et je crois qu'il pourrait me tuer si j'évoque le simple fait de le remplacer pendant un entraînement.

\- Je peux arranger ça si tu veux, tu connais le filtre de méduse ? Ça rend visqueux et mou pendant plusieurs jours.

Al éclata de rire.

\- Par pitié, fais le !

\- A vos ordres, capitaine ! S'exclama Scorpius en lui faisant un salut militaire.

\- Vous êtes promu, Matelot !

Rose, assise juste devant, pivota sur son tabouret..

\- Arrêtez de flirter, et écoutez moi... ou plutôt lisez ça !

Elle posa un énorme livre devant eux. Un marque-page était glissé au cinquième chapitre « le Magyard à pointe ». Elle leur pointa un paragraphe du doigt.

 _Le magyar à point à rejoint la catégorie des espèces protégées en 2005 quand le dernier spécimen Ukrenien est mort en captivité. Bien que des sources sures nous affirmes que les zones arides des grandes chaines de montagnes abritent encore quelques spécimens, la population restante est difficile à recenser, peu de chercheurs s'aventurent dans leurs repaires souterrains en raison du danger que représente un individu adulte à l'état sauvage._

 _Sa disparition s'explique par le braconnage et la commercialisation de ses cornes dont la poudre constituait un ingrédient majeur d'une grandes quantités de potions exotiques dans les années 90. En outre, le taux de natalité des jeunes dragonnaux s'est vu décroître considérablement, certain chercheurs pensent qu'il s'agit d'une maladie d'origine inconnue, contracté par l'œuf lors de la ponte. Le nombre de petits arrivés à terme s'élevait alors à moins de 2 par femelles Magyars au lieu d en temps normal. Aujourd'hui il est difficile de déterminer l'avenir de l'espèce malgré les mesures de précautions adoptées par le département du contrôle et de la régulation des créatures magiques..._

\- J'aurais du m'en douter ! S'exclama Scorpius, tu parles de potions exotiques !

\- Tu sais quelque chose, demanda Al.

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bon, les cornes permettent de fabriquer le plus puissant des hallucinogènes. Vous voyez ou je veux en venir ?

Rose et Al échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

\- De la drogue. Avec un truc comme ça tu planes pendant des heures.

\- Tu crois qu'il vont lui scier les cornes ?

\- Ça le tuerait.

\- Voilà pourquoi il faut faire quelque chose. Dit Rose fermement.

\- Arrêtes, Rose ! Intervint Scorpius d'un air morne, Rusard rode dans les parages, c'est trop de risque, on ne sais pas du tout à qui ou à quoi on a affaire.

Elle pinça les lèvres et se retourna vivement vers Albus.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je suis d'accord avec lui. Se défendit son cousin.

Elle arracha le livre de leurs mains et se retourna d'un air agacé. Rose ne leur adressa aucun mot de plus pendant l'heure de cours.

Scorpius les quitta à contre cœur pour se rendre aux cours suivant. Comme il avait encore oublier d'échanger son emploi du temps avec Al, il rejoignit la bibliothèque en fin d'après midi avec l'espoir de le croiser dans la salle d'étude. Il constata avec déception qu'Al et sa cousine n'avaient pas eu la même idée et qu'ils étaient probablement restés au chaud dans leur salle commune. De nouveau regard de haine convergèrent vers lui quand il traversa le hall de la bibliothèque. L'histoire avait apparemment fait le tour de l'école. Une table isolée, coincée entre l'étagère d'astrologie et celle de méditation mystique, complètement désertée par les autres élèves, fut son refuge. Après avoir extrait un épais grimoire de potion de son sac, il s'installa et prit des note dans son carnet d'étude. Le chapitre sur les onguents et les cataplasmes magiques attira son attention. Il positionna un post-it sur une mixture difficile à réaliser mais décrit comme extrêmement efficace, et nota les ingrédients nécessaires à sa préparation. Son père allait encore crisé, la plupart des ingrédients étaient rares et il avait encore besoin d'une accréditation du ministère pour les obtenir. Malgré la haine et la rancœur, les Malfoy restait l'une des plus puissante famille d'Angleterre, si bien que personne ne refusait une requête de Draco Malfoy. Sa récente collaboration avec le bureau des Aurores lui avait ouvert de nouvelles opportunités commerciales et il pouvait exigé n'importe quoi ses collaborateurs étrangers. Une aubaine pour Scorpius, spécialisé dans la discipline qui consistait à se faire passer pour son père.

Heureusement pour lui, Draco n'arrivait pas à se mettre en colère bien longtemps. Il finissait toujours par le couvrir de cadeau pour n'excuser. Scorpius était un enfant pourri gâté et il abusait largement de se privilège. Il tira un parchemin de son sac, une plume et un encrier, puis déroula un morceau de tissu où il dissimulait le sceau de son Père. Après avoir rédigé le bon de commande, sans oublier d'appliquer le large serpent vert qui composait le symbole de Draco Malfoy, il rangea ses affaires et rejoignit la volière au pas de course. Dans la cour, la neige formait un épais tapis moelleux où ses jambes s'enfonçaient jusqu'au genoux. Scorpius grimaça et se hâta de confier la lettre à sa chouette et faire demi tour en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, la grande cheminée et la douce chaleur de l'âtre accueillant n'était qu'au bout du couloir ! Quand il s'immobilisa devant le mur de brique noire il fut surprit de tomber sur Al, assis à coté de l'entrée. Il se redressa, son expression était soucieuse.

\- Rose à disparue.

Scorpius enregistra l'information sans vraiment y croire.

\- Pardon ?

Al passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Elle n'a pas voulue m'écouter, elle voulait absolument voir le Dragon et découvrir qui se cache sous la capuche.

\- Et merde.

\- Comme tu dis, je sais pas quoi faire.

\- Tu ne l'a pas arrêté ?

Al le conduisit devant la porte de la salle de classe vide.

\- Voilà le problème. La serrure est toujours bloquée. Le temps que je la rattrape elle avait déjà fermé la porte.

\- Comment est ce qu'elle à fait ? S'exclama Scorpius d'un air ahurie.

\- Elle a peut-être volé la clef.

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle est passé par là ?

\- Oui, sur et certain. je l'ai suivit de loin et je l'ai perdu dans ce cul-de-sac.

Scorpius recula de quelques mètres en faisant marcher sa tête à toute vitesse.

\- Attends, Tu dis qu'elle ne t'as pas vu, alors pourquoi fermer la porte derrière elle ?

\- Elle avait peut-être peur que quelqu'un ou quelque chose la suive

\- C'est dingue ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait filé comme ça, sans rien dire, elle est complètement malade !

Al mordit sa lèvre inférieur.

\- Dis moi que tu vas m'aider à la retrouver ! S'il te plaît.

\- Évidemment !

Al parut surpris par sa réponse immédiate.

\- Je veux dire que... si je suis pas là pour assurer vos arrières... euh... vous allez mourir parce que vous êtes nuls. Ajouta-t-il précipitamment en regardant ses pieds.

\- Merci, je te revaudrais ça !

\- J'espère bien. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Il nous faut la clef.

\- Mais c'est elle qui l'a.

\- Alors il nous faut la clef universelle.

Scorpius lui lança un regard perplexe.

\- La quoi ?

\- Le seul avantage d'être le frère de James, c'est que je connais le moyen d'entrer dans tous les endroits illégaux de l'école. La clef universelle est gardé derrière une tapisserie dans l'antre de Rusard.

Scorpius hocha la tête. Il n'ignorait rien du penchant téméraire et ridiculement chevaleresque de ses imbéciles d'étudiant de Gryffondor, mais il préférait nettement risquer l'exclusion et deux trois brûlures, plutôt que de mourir d'ennuis et de dépression dans son dortoir plein de haine et de solitude. Alors tant pis, Même si il continuait de râler pour la forme, il ressentait une sorte d'excitation à l'idée de passer toute la soirée à faire des choses complètement illégales et à arpenter bois et grottes en sa compagnie. Et puis Rose n'avait pas tord, ils étaient trois et si Harry Potter avait réellement détruit Voldemort à main nue, du haut de ses onze ans, Ils pouvaient bien faire quelque chose d'utile.

Scorpius et Al foncèrent immédiatement vers l'office du Concierge. C'était une petit alcôve dans le hall occupée par un comptoir et une pièce arrière dont l'entrée était dissimulée par une grande tapisserie. Personne en vue, ils s'approchèrent de l'étoffe brodée avec méfiance. Une homme muni d'une lanterne était habillement représenté devant un bûcher où brûlait une jeune fille en uniforme de l'école. L'inscription « gare aux mauvais élèves » en fil dorés occupée le bas de la composition. Scorpius leva les yeux d'un air exaspéré.

\- Mot de passe ? Demanda l'homme à la lanterne.

\- Euh... Miss teigne ? Proposa Al au hasard.

\- Incorrect.

Scorpius se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il regarda tout autour de lui en quête d'une idée ou d'une inspiration. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une photo caché à l'angle du comptoir. Un petit portrait de Delores Ombrage le visage fendu par un horrible sourire, accompagné des cadres en bois et de ses décrets concernant l'école, étaient proprement conservés là, à l'insu de tous. Il le montra à Al avec une moue dégouttée, ce dernier pouffa tellement fort qu'il faillit griller leur couverture.

\- Dolores Ombrage. Dit Scorpius à la tapisserie.

\- Incorrect.

\- Dodo ? Dit Al, avec un large sourire.

L'homme leva sa lanterne et l'invita à passer. Scorpius lui adressa une grimace, Argus Rusard était vraiment l'homme et le fantôme le plus désespérant de Grande-Bretagne. Ils franchirent la tapisserie et tombèrent directement sur un mur recouvert de clefs. Des milliers d'entre elles scintillaient à la lumière des torches magiques. Scorpius tenta de les examiner une par une sans trop savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Un éclat de voix retentit à l'extérieur. Leur sang ne fit qu'un tour, ils sortirent immédiatement de l'arrière salle, Al se cacha derrière le comptoir et Scorpius se plaqua dans l'obscurité du mur. Rusard était en train de hurler sur un élève de troisième années. Il fallait absolument qu'il l'éloigne de là, sinon tous les efforts seraient vain. D'un regard, Scorpius balaya les éléments à sa disposition. La porte de la grande salle était ouverte et il se faufila discrètement par l'ouverture. Al lui fit de grands signes pour lui dire de revenir et le dissuader de faire une énorme bêtise, mais Scorpius ignora ses avertissements. Merlin merci ! La Grande salle était vide. Il sortit la baguette de son père en la serrant fort dans ses doigts, elle devait marcher ! Il le fallait. La pointe de la baguette dirigé par le ciel magique, il prononça un « confundo» discret. Une fine lumière verte s'échappa de l'extrémité et enroula autour des bougies magiques. Les fines barres de cire s'alignèrent les une derrière les autres pour former un long serpent et entamèrent une danse sinueuse autour de la salle en projetant des gerbe de flammes beaucoup plus vives. Scorpius rangea la baguette a sa ceinture et tourna les talons. Il faillit percuter une jeune fille de Serdaigle qui le fixa d'un air horrifié. Merde.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et détalla dans le couloir en se cachant à nouveau derrière le comptoir. Si elle le balançait, il nierait tout en bloc ! L'effet escompté ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Rusard, alerté par le hurlement de la jeune fille, fendit la pièce et se précipita dans la Grande salle.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Sale môme !

\- J'ai rien fait monsieur, c'est Malfoy ! Se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Dans le bureau de la directrice, tout de suite !

\- Mais je...

\- Tout de suite !

Scorpius fonça derrière la tapisserie.

\- C'était génial, lui chuchota Al en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

Ils continuèrent d'examiner les milliers de clefs alignées sur le mur. Al finit par mettre la main sur un énorme clef grossière et rouillé, l'une de ses ailes pendait misérablement dans le vide. Il s'en empara avec un air triomphant.

\- Tu es sur que c'est celle là ?

Al lui sourit avec assurance.

\- Bon très bien, suivant !

Il galopèrent à nouveau dans le couloir. La clef se rétrécit d'elle même et s'enfonça dans la serrure de la porte de la salle abandonnée. Scorpius attrapa Al par la manche avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Un corps était étendu à leurs pieds, il était recouvert par un tissu noir qui laissait deviner les formes de la tête et les bras. Al souleva un pan d'une main tremblante et tira l'étoffe d'un mouvement sec.

\- Faites que ce ne soit pas Rose ! Dit-t-il en fermant les yeux pour rendre son souhait plus réel.

Scorpius souffla en constant que c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux rose, visiblement stupefixié.

\- Teddy... articula Al d'une voix éteinte.

\- Tu le connais.

\- Oui, c'est mon frère.

Scorpius lui lança un regard perplexe.

\- Je rêve ou de nouveau Potter apparaissent tous les jours dans ce foutu château !

Al secoua la tête.

\- C'est Ted Lupin, il vit presque avec nous, ses parents sont mort pendant la Guerre et Papa s'occupe de lui. Rose adore Teddy, ça a du la rendre folle.

\- Ou alors elle le savait ! Réalisa brusquement Scorpius.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- Mais oui, c'est logique. Rappelle toi, elle a vu un homme encapuchonné le jours où on s'est rencontré. Imagine qu'elle l'ait reconnu. Ça expliquerai pourquoi elle tenait absolument à élucider le mystère du Dragon.

\- Mais Rose ne l'aurait jamais stupefixié, elle est quasiment amoureuse de ce type.

\- Alors il y avait une troisième personne avec eux.

\- C'est pas rassurant. Marmonna Al.

\- Hé ! C'est moi qui ai besoin d'être rassuré je te signal ! Je suis le seul qui peu se servir d'une baguette, ici ! Je doute fort que tes entraînements de Quidditch suffisent à arrêter les sortilèges à mains nues.

\- Je peux toujours essayer, Ironisa Al en entrant dans l'armoire.

Scorpius le suivit et Al passa le bras dans son dos pour fermer la porte. Ils restèrent immobile un moment, percevoir les effets magiques et le changement de lieu était quasiment impossible. Scorpius fermait les yeux en écoutant ses propre battements de cœur. Cette seconde traversée du placard était bien différente de la 1er. La présence d'Al, les bras glissé autour de ses épaules, avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus réconfortant. Il sentait ses lèvres et le souffle de sa bouche contre son front. Scorpius prit un inspiration un peu tremblante et serra ses doigts autour de son poignet.

\- Scorp... je crois qu'on devrait avancer. Murmura Al.

Le son de sa voix chaude et grave proche de son oreille lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Scorpius fit un pas en arrière un peu brusque pour se dégager de son étreinte. Il fit volte face pour allumer sa baguette sans croiser son regard.

\- Lumos.

Rien ne se produisit.

\- Lumos, j'ai dis.

La baguette resta inerte.

\- Lumos, dit Al.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Marmonna Scorpius alors que les flammes bleues s'enroulaient autour de son bras.

\- Ça va aller, c'est un sort mineur.

Des dizaines de globes lumineux de la taille de grosse bulles dorées s'échappèrent de sa baguette et s'élevèrent autour d'eux. Scorpius regarda le spectacle d'un air émerveillé, Al, il ne réalisait même pas ce dont il était capable.

Ils empruntèrent le seul chemin qui descendait en pente douce. Scorpius contracta la mâchoire, une désagréable sensation de déjà vu le traversait. Et si son père l'apprenait... il serrait directement transféré à l'académie de beaux-bâtons, sans pour-parlé ! Ça sentait les ennuis, les montages d'ennuis.

La lumière inonda le couloir et Al rangea sa baguette, les globes de lumière disparurent progressivement. Scorpius pouvait déjà voir les marques de ses blessures, il contracta la mâchoire. Il ne devait surtout pas laisser Albus utiliser sa baguette, c'était la dernière fois. L'ouverture se trouvait juste en face. Ils entendirent des éclats de voix et des rugissements. Le deux amis échangèrent des regards inquiets et s'avancèrent le plus discrètement possible. Al ouvrait la marche, il se plaqua contre le mur, protégé par l'ombre et jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

Le spectacle qui les attendait leur glaça le sang. Un homme faisait face au jeune dragon, il tenait fermement sa chaîne d'une main et pointait sa baguette à l'intérieur de la gueule de l'animal. La créature se débâtait de toutes ses forces en crachant des gerbes de flammes qui n'atteignaient visiblement pas son agresseur. Elles semblaient rebondir sur son visage et n'affectaient nullement son opération dans la gorge de la bête. Une chaleur insoutenable régnait dans la salle traversée par un respiration d'Albus devint à nouveau difficile, sa crise pulmonaire tombait très mal.

\- On doit faire quelque chose, il va le tuer. dit-t-il entre plusieurs respirations douloureuses.

Scorpius serra ses doigts autour de la baguette de son père. Ils étaient deux, mais la personne encapuchonnée ne craignait pas le feu, elle semblait inatteignable. Reculer n'était plus une alternative.

\- À trois, souffla Al.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

\- Un

Le sang frappaient leurs tempes a un rythme frénétique.

\- Deux

Ils retenaient leurs respirations au fond de leurs gorges nouées.

\- Trois

Ils émergèrent de leur cachette, les baguettes brandis devant eux. L'homme fit un petit écart sur la droite et se retourna dans leur direction comme si il avait pressenti l'attaque. Son visage était recouvert d'un masque aussi blanc que de la porcelaine, on pouvait apercevoir ses deux iris sombres à travers les fentes étroites autour de ses yeux.

Le Dragon, enfin libre de ses mouvements cracha un torrent de flammes autour de lui, brûlant les coquilles d'œufs sous ses pattes. Il bondissait et frappait ses pattes au sol, prit d'une fureur frénétique. Son œil droit était gravement blessé et sa mâchoire supérieur saignait abondement. Il était impossible de s'approcher de lui dans cet état là. L'homme recula avec précaution, il remonta sa manche, laissant apparaître une main gantée et une baguette pourpre. Al et Scorpius étaient tétanisés, de la sueur coulait le long de leur tempes et leur joues.

\- Stupefix, tenta Scorpius d'une voix tremblante.

Le sortilège fonctionna à son grand soulagement, mais le sorcier dévia le sort d'un mouvement de poignet. La seconde d'après, Il fut projeté dans un vol plané de 10 mètres. Sa tête percuta le sol et dans un bruit sourd. Albus fixa leur ennemi, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclair de rage. Ses doigts se crispèrent d'avantage autour de sa baguette, les flammes bleues s'enroulaient à nouveau autour de son bras, l'énergie qu'elles dégageaient semblait encore plus puissante que la fois précédente. Scorpius fit un mouvement vers lui un peu vain pour le dissuader d'utiliser sa baguette, il n'arrivait pas à passer au dessus de la peur qui le traversait et de ses muscles tétanisé.

\- Expelliarmus, hurla Al.

La baguette de leur ravisseur sauta de ses doigts et atterrit dans sa main, de manière complètement inespéré. L'homme au masque fit un mouvement de recul, le sortilège avait lacéré son gant et la manche de sa robe sombre jusqu'à l'épaule. On pouvait voir sa peau pâle et ridé a travers les lambeaux de tissu. Il s'apprêtait visiblement à foncer sur eux pour récupérer son bien, mais un geyser de flamme en pleine face l'obligea à reculer encore en direction de la sortie. Al pointa les deux baguettes dans sa direction pour le dissuader d'approcher, les mains et les doigts engourdis par le sang qui coulait de ses plaies. Après un moment d'hésitation qui dura plusieurs longues secondes, l'homme au masque transplana dans un craquement sonore. Scorpius se redressa difficilement, il se sentait pitoyable et faible. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de laisser son ami encaisser les dégâts à sa place.

Albus s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Cet effort l'avait épuisé et ses blessures devenaient critique. La main crispée sur son bras, il fermait les yeux dans une expression de douleur. Sans oublier que le problème majeur n'était pas encore réglé. Le dragon, plus agité que jamais poussait des cris de détresse et de rage. Scorpius déglutit, cette fois c'était à son tour d'agir.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 4 :-)**

 **La suite arrivera beaucoup plus viiite (j'ai presque finit de rédiger le chapitre 5). M** **erci pour vos commentaires ^^ ça me motive beaucoup pour continuer, j'essaye de prendre en compte toutes les remarques.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Patronus**

Le jeune Dragon faisait claquer sa mâchoire et frappait rageusement le sol de puissant coup de pattes avant. Sa face était recouverte de sang et son œil gauche à demi clos. Scorpius prit une inspiration, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'on attendait de lui. Comment libérer une créature qui veut vous lacérer et se servir de vos os comme cure-dents ? Mais en constatant son piteuse état, il devait faire quelque chose pour lui.

\- Ne me blesse pas s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il, je suis là pour t'aider.

Le dragon poussa un cri strident en voyant la baguette pointé dans sa direction. Il cracha une série de flammes moins intense qu'auparavant et s'aplatit au sol. Scorpius fouilla dans l'une de ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider dans sa tache. Il trouva une barre au chocolat, un morceau de brioche et une poignée de marrons grillés. Albus qui c'était un peu remit de ses émotions, lui lança un regard incrédule.

\- Hé bien quoi ? Tu n'as jamais de petit creux en plein milieux de la nuit ?

\- T'as volé ça dans les cuisines ?

\- J'appelle ça « sauver les restes ».

Il jeta le morceau de brioche au-dessus de la tête de l'animal. Celui-ci bondit immédiatement et réceptionna la friandise d'un coup de dents. Il l'avala goulûment et s'installa sur ses pattes arrières en attente de plus de nourriture. Scorpius déballa la barre de chocolat, qui subit le même sort, puis les marrons, un à un. Le dragon poussa un cri à mi-chemin entre le rugissement et le ronronnement. Quand le dernier marron disparut dans la fournaise de son estomac, il se dressa sur deux pattes et s'approcha de Scorpius avec une démarche incertaine. La grosse chaîne accrocher à sa cheville le bloqua brusquement et il roula sur le coté au grand soulagement de Scorpius à deux doigts de défaillir.

\- Tu peux essayer de le toucher, maintenant ! Lui dit Albus

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Albus lui adressa un grand sourire d'encouragement.

\- Vous allez tous me rendre dingue. Marmonna Scorpius.

Il prit une inspiration de se rapprocha du Dragon qui le fixait d'un air interrogatif, la tête penché sur le cotés.

\- Oncle Charlie dit qu'ils sont très intelligents, une fois que tu as gagné leur confiance il ne te font aucun mal.

\- J'espère qu'Oncle Charlie à raison, répondit Scorpius peu convaincu.

Il approcha la paume de sa main lentement, centimètre par centimètre. La créature n'avait pas l'air agressive, ses deux grand yeux jaune le fixait simplement avec attention. Quand sa main effleura la joues pleine d'écailles rugueuse, il eut un légers mouvement de recul mais laissa la paume en contacte avec sa peau tiède. Scorpius se hâta de retirer sa main, toujours pas en confiance. Le petit Dragon lécha la plaie de son museau d'un coup de langue rappeuse.

\- Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, répétait Scorpius en tapotant le flan de l'animal.

Al se redressa et vint en renfort en s'accroupissant à cotés de lui. Il dissimula sa main blessée dans son dos et caressa l'animal.

\- Qui c'est le gentil Dragon ? Qui c'est le gentil Dragon ? Minauda-t-il en grattouillant son cou d'un air affectueux.

Scorpius était stupéfait par son assurance.

\- Comment on va l'appeler ?

\- C'est tout ce qui te préoccupe ? Cette rôtissoire sur pattes ne se laissera pas sagement déplacer. S'offusqua Scorpius en s'emparant de sa chaîne.

Il retira immédiatement ses doigts dans un cri de douleur. Les gros maillons de métal étaient brûlant comme du fer chauffé à blanc.

\- Ça complique les choses. Tu n'arriveras jamais à briser la chaîne et je suis trop faible pour jeter un autre sortilège. Murmura Al.

\- De toute façon on à pas d'endroit où l'emmener. Lui fit remarquer Scorpius.

\- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser là.

Scorpius lui adressa un sourire.

\- Je rêve, ou t'es pressé d'avoir un Dragon dans ta chambre ?

Al éclata de rire.

\- Tu n'as pas toujours rêvé d'avoir un animal de compagnie aussi classe ?

\- Si, mais dans mon esprit, il ne pouvait pas me couper en huit d'un seul coup de patte. Tu sais à quelle vitesse ça grandit ?

\- Lentement, enfin je crois...

Al dénoua son écharpe rouge et dorée de Gryffondor, puis l'enroula autour du cou d'animal.

\- Voilà, il fait officiellement partit de notre groupe, maintenant.

\- On reviendra le voir quand on aura trouver la moyen de briser la chaîne. On devrait continuer, il faut retrouver Rose.

Al hocha la tête.

\- Donne moi ton bras. Lui ordonna Scorpius.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton bras.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Allez montre.

Albus releva lentement la manche pour ne pas arracher de chaire avec le tissu. Son bras était recouvert de lacérations sanguinolentes qui remontaient jusqu'au coude.

\- Oh bordel ! Dit Scorpius dans une grimace.

Il attrapa le bord de la bande imbibé de sang. Son geste était complètement vain, le pansement était devenu inutile, il fallait retourner d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

\- Désolé. Murmura Al.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? J'aurais du être plus vigilent. Je ne te laisserai plus jeter de sortilège, c'est clair ?

\- Très clair. Lui assura Al.

Scorpius ré enroula la bande tant bien que mal et l'aida à baisser sa manche.

Un passage avait été creusé au milieu de l'éboulis de roches et leurs permit de remonter jusqu'à la surface sans utiliser de nouveau sortilège. Quand ils émergèrent dans la forêt, l'obscurité régnait en maître, l'épaisse couche de nuages voilait totalement l'éclat de la lune. Il était difficile de donner une heure, il pouvait être minuit ou cinq heure du matin, les événements qui venaient de se dérouler semblait s'être écouler en dehors de toute temporalité. Scorpius alluma une cigarette, à bout de nerf. Il inspira longuement et souffla des volutes de fumées qui s'élevèrent au dessus de leur tête. Ils avaient hâtes de retrouver la douceur de leurs couvertures. Aucune trace de Rose dans les parages, la disparation de la jeune fille commençait à devenir de plus en plus préoccupante. Elle ne risquait pas de retrouver son chemin parmi les bois aux alentours, Scorpius n'était même pas sur de réussir lui même à les conduire jusqu'à pré-au-lard comme la dernière fois.

Ça faisait moins d'une heure qu'ils arpentaient la foret dans le silence quand un craquement retentit quelques part, à proximité. Le duo se resserra instinctivement en lançant des regards de tous cotés. Une lumière beaucoup plus vive inonda la zone où ils se trouvaient. Trois inconnus s'avancèrent vers eux, ils portaient les mêmes masques pâles et effrayants, leurs silhouettes étaient camouflées par les capes amples et sombres. Leurs démarches souples et rapides donnaient l'impression qu'ils flottaient au milieux de la brume qui les entourait.

\- Récupérez ma baguette, ordonna une voix grave.

Al et Scorpius eurent à peine le temps de réagir et de plonger au sol. Des éclairs de lumière fusèrent autour d'eux suivit de bruit assourdissant.

\- Protego, hurla Scorpius juste avant qu'un sortilège ne frappe le front de son ami.

Son bouclier fut faible mais suffisamment efficace. Cette baguette était visiblement beaucoup plus dure à utiliser que la précédente.

\- On court ! Hurla Albus en attrapant son poignet.

Ils détallèrent aussi vite que leurs jambes purent les porter. Le parcours était accidenté, leurs pieds dérapaient et se cognaient contre les racines. La végétations griffaient leurs bras et leurs jambes mais ils continuèrent de progresser à travers la foret. Scorpius n'arrivait plus à respirer, son cœur battait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine comme un tambour de guerre. Sa chaussure dérapa sur une plaque de verglas et il s'écrasa au sol dans une plainte de douleur. Al se pencha pour l'aider à se relever et l'entraîna vers l'avant. Ses doigts étaient toujours serrés autour de son poignet avec tellement de force qu'il lui faisait presque mal. Courir, courir et encore courir. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la direction qu'ils étaient en train de prendre mais il continuait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux, les hommes masqués et la vision cauchemardesque de leur mort prochaine.

Après plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un clairière dégagé pour reprendre leur souffle. Scorpius avait tellement contracté son ventre qu'il était sur le point de vomir. La sueur coulait le long de sa mâchoire et de sa nuque, l'air pourtant glaciale de la nuit ne lui donnait aucune sensation de fraîcheur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Al, qui s'était effondré au sol, scié par la fatigue, les courbatures et les points de coté. Dos au sol, il fixait le ciel les yeux perdus dans le vague. le sortilège suivit de la course poursuite dans la forêt l'avait probablement achevé. Sa respiration était difficile et douloureuse.

Mais malheureusement, ce type d'adversaire était très difficile à semer. Les ombres et les chuintements sonores que provoquaient les traînées de brume lors du transplanage réapparurent autour d'eux. Les deux étudiants se redressèrent immédiatement, tous les sens aux aguets. Leur yeux sondaient les alentours avec inquiétude, à cette distance, il était difficile de localiser la position des assaillants ou d'anticiper une attaque. Scorpius crispé par l'angoisse, n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, chaque respiration était profonde, tremblante et déchirait sa poitrine. Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal avait beaucoup de difficulté à se frayer un chemin dans sa mémoire immédiate, c'est comme si il avait oublié comment jeter un sortilège. Si seulement il avait été plus attentif au conseil de son père et aux exercices qu'il avait tenté de lui apprendre. Si seulement il s'était exercé d'avantages... Si seulement.

Un flash de lumière percuta Albus par la droite, il tomba dans la neige avec un gémissement de douleur. Un peu de sang provenant de son bras blessé se répandit sur le blanc immaculé. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, un peu déboussolé par l'impact. Scorpius contracta la mâchoire, il prit une lente inspiration dans un ultime effort et pointa la baguette de son père vers leurs ravisseurs. Il n'avait encore jamais réalisé de Patronus complet, mais cette fois il fallait que ça fonctionne, absolument. Il n'avait jamais eut autant de choses à protéger qu'aujourd'hui. Les yeux fermés, il se concentra sur ce sentiment, pour la première fois il voulait être utile, il voulait aider à n'importe quel prix.

\- **Expecto Patronum** , prononça-t-il distinctement.

La baguette se mise à trembler légèrement, il eut beaucoup de mal à garder son bras tendu. Les muscles de son épaule lui demandait désespérément du répit.

« s'il te plait, il faut que tu marches, il faut que tu marches, il faut que tu marches ». Dans un geste extrêmement doux, Albus posa sa main blessé autour de ses doigts pour l'aider à maintenir l'objet bien en face de leurs ennemis. Quand sa peau entra en contacte avec le bois sombre, un torrent argenté se déversa de la baguette, éclairant les alentour dans une mer de lumière d'une incroyable puissance. Scorpius écarquilla les yeux, il sentait le flux magique traverser son bras et connectée leurs deux mains autour de la baguette. Ce n'était pas douloureux, ni difficile. Albus devait être autant surpris que lui, son visage n'était pas tordu par la souffrance, ses yeux fixaient simplement ce qui ce passait autour d'eux, comme le plus incroyable des spectacles. Et puis soudain, ils le virent, brisant l'onde de la mer argentée, leur Patronus. Un Dragon de plusieurs mètre d'envergure s'éleva au-dessus de leur tête et tournoya entre les arbres dans une trainée de lumière. Sa gueule ouverte, ses cornes hérissées, et ses immenses ailes déployées comme un bouclier dissuadaient quiconque de s'approcher. Les hommes aux masques reculèrent avec précaution, deux d'entre eux prirent la fuite en transplanant, le dernier retira son masque pour fixer la scène. Son visage était ravagé de blessures et de veines rouges qui parcouraient ses joues, son menton et son front. Il recula encore, les yeux brûlant d'une lueur étrange, anormalement captivés, puis après une minute qui parut interminable, il disparut dans un craquement sonore.

Albus et Scorpius s'affalèrent au sol, épuisé. Le patronus s'évanouit dans une bourrasque de vent, les plongeant à nouveau dans l'obscurité. C'était tout bonnement incroyable, ils restèrent immobile sans prononcer le moindre mot. Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Trop de questions restaient en suspend, mais pour l'instant ils savouraient tout simplement le fait d'être encore en vie. Scorpius, allongé dans la neige, examina à nouveau la baguette de son père, il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de sorciers qui jettent le même sortilège. Comment avait-t-elle réussi à canaliser la puissance magique de Al ? C'était peut-être, ça, la solution à son problème, une baguette légendaire !

\- Ils sont là ! Hurla un voix.

Scorpius leva le nez sans trop de conviction vers les ramures éparses, après ce qu'il venait de se passer plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre.

\- Descente en piquet.

Une dizaine de balai, munie de lanterne et de boussole se posèrent dans la clairière, avec McGonagall en tête du cortège. L'infirmière Scolaire qui volait juste derrière elle se précipita a leur cotés, ils n'avaient plus assez force pour bouger. Al choisit ce moment là pour s'effondrer, inconscient. Toute l'adrénaline avait quitté son corps en un instant, puisant dans ses dernière forces.

Scorpius eut beaucoup de mal à se remémorer ce qui se passa ensuite. On lui glissa une couverture sur le dos. Il se laissa conduire à Poudlard par l'infirmière et ses assistantes. Le trajet de retour n'était qu'une succession d'image flou et éloignée. Les grilles de l'école et le grincement de ses gonds rouillés ne lui parurent jamais aussi réconfortant. En arrivant dans le hall, le cortège fut accueillit par un torrent d'élèves en pyjama et les préfets qui n'avaient pas réussi à contenir leurs étudiants, avide d'informations.

\- Il n'y a rien de grave, retournez vous couchez, ordonna la directrice.

\- Est ce qu'on les as retrouvé ? Demanda le préfet de Serdaigle.

Un brouhaha animé s'éleva de la masse rassemblée devant la grande salle.

\- Oui, et ils ont besoin du plus grand calme, répondit sèchement l'infirmière, allez zou... tous aux lits !

Scorpius fut installé sur un tabouret, une assistante lui fourra une tasse de lait chaud entres les mains sans qu'il n'ait demandé quoi que soit. Elle remarqua par la même occasion un légère brûlure qui représentait les maillons de la chaîne imprimé dans sa paume. Elle les fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette et en profita pour lui donner une madeleine dans sa nouvelle main libre.

Rose était allongé dans un lit voisin à celui de son cousin. Elle respirait paisiblement, les paupières closent et les joues rouge de fièvre. Apparemment elle avait réussir à rejoindre Poudlard par ses propres moyens, mais la traversé lui avait coûté une sacré crise hypothermie. Scorpius fut rassuré de la voir totalement indemne, ses cheveux formaient une auréole de broussailles rousses autour de sa tête et sa couverture était tiré jusqu'au menton . Trop de scènes étaient incomplètes pour former le tableau entiers de cette soirée interminable. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire entre le moment où elle s'était volatiliser dans le couloir et celui ou elle était réapparut inconsciente dans l'infirmerie ? C'était forcément elle qui avait mit McGonagall sur la voie pour les retrouver, à moins que ce ne soit le patronus qui ait attiré l'attention de l'équipe de sauvetage. Scorpius avait hâte qu'elle se réveil pour lui dire à quel point il avait eut raison de s'inquiéter pour cette deuxième exploration souterraine.

A son grand soulagement, la directrice ne lui posa aucun interrogatoire et lui demanda de dormir à l'infirmerie. Il évitait par la même occasion de subir les montagnes de questions qu'allaient lui poser ses camarades de Serpentard. Le nouveau grand scoop de l'école se dessinait, ont allait parler d'eux pendant une bonne partie de l'année, comme si il avait besoin d'ajouter des agressions mystérieuses a son palmarès ! Il accepta le lit qu'on lui proposa avec complaisance et s'enroula immédiatement dans les draps. La fatigue ne tarda pas à avoir raison de lui en le plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Il fut réveillé par de l'agitation tout autour de son lit. Ses yeux mirent quelques seconde à s'habituer à la lumière, l'heure était sûrement avancée.

\- On aurait du faire plus attention, on savait à quoi s'attendre en l'envoyant ici, disait une femme a la voix grave et cassée.

Scorpius la trouva très belle, ses cheveux rouges tombaient en cascade sur ses hanches fines, elle portait une robe de Quidditch en cuir, ornée de borderie dorée.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas l'enfermer à la maison, tout c'est bien passé jusqu'à présent et Poudlard est l'endroit les plus sûr de toute...

\- Arrête de répéter ça comme une chanson, Harry ! Il faut que tu sois raisonnable, Albus n'est pas comme toi et il ne le sera jamais. Il est fragile et imprudent, ne l'encourage pas, d'accord ?

\- Si vous pouviez arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là... se plaignit Al avec une moue.

\- Désolé, mon ange, se radoucit sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Protesta-t-il en repoussant vivement sa main.

Elle n'y prêta pas attention et se retourna vers son mari.

\- J'ai l'impression que ta magie s'affaiblit, dit-elle d'une voix anxieuse, Il devient de plus en plus visible.

\- C'est normal, il grandit. Répondit l'homme d'une voix calme.

\- C'est trop tôt ! les horcruxes sont très sensible aux émotions fortes... toute cette violence...tu as vu l'état de son bras ? et puis il y a ce garçon avec qui il a partagé un sortilège, est ce qu'on a déjà entendu parler d'une situation pareille ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance, j'en parlerai a Kingsley une fois rentré au ministère, il est plus calé sur le sujet.

\- Mais, papa, j'ai réussi a faire un patronus, s'exclama Al.

Harry lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Et un sacrément puissant, ont m'a dit ! Tu sais que les créatures magiques sont des formes extrêmement rare ?

\- Ne l'encourage pas !

McGonagall les rejoint d'un pas pressé et interrompit leurs conversation.

\- Harry, Ginny, je suis soulager de vous voir, les autres parents arrivent d'ici quelques minutes, j'aimerais tous vous parler.

La vieille directrice remarqua que Scorpius s'était un peu redressé et les fixait de l'autre coté de la pièce. Il prit une tinte pivoine quand les deux parents se retournèrent brusquement dans sa direction.

\- Scorpius Malfoy, c'est ça ? Lui demanda Harry avec un grand sourire, qui lui rappelait affreusement celui de son ami.

\- Euh, oui... salut ! Dit Scorpius en levant timidement la main.

\- Tiens ! Tu as l'air sacrément moins coincé que ton père !

Ginny lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac pour le faire taire. Surtout que des bruits de talon en cuir se firent entendre contre la dalle de l'infirmerie.

\- Et je peux savoir en quoi est ce qu'il est moins coincé que son Père, Potter ? Aux dernières nouvelles ma façon de me comporter te rendais service ! Demanda une voix traînante.

\- Père... dit Scorpius avec une grimace.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cet accueil ? S'offusqua Draco Malfoy.

\- Tu vois, ton fils est d'accord avec moi ! Renchérit Harry Potter.

\- Ah vous deux, ne commencez pas ! Les gronda sévèrement McGonagall en tendant l'index comme sur ses propre élèves.

Malgré l'entrée en matière pleine de piques, Harry et Draco se serrèrent la main avec courtoisie, sans voiler leurs sourires puérils. Scorpius et Al échangèrent un regard perplexe face à leurs pères, de retour à la maternelle !

\- Malfoy. Le salua froidement Ginny quand il passa devant elle.

\- Potter. Répondit Draco avec suffisance.

Un autre homme toqua à la porte et entra dans l'infirmerie. Il était roux et portait le même uniforme sombre que Harry Potter, visiblement le père de Rose. Il posa la main sur le poignet de sa fille qui remua légèrement dans son sommeil. McGonagall réajusta ses lunettes.

\- Bon puisque tout le monde est là, je tiens a vous dire que je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite. Si ces trois garnements avaient respecté le règlement de l'école interdisant les élèves de sortir sans autorisation ni accompagnateur, les choses ne serait sans doute jamais arrivé. Cela étant dit, il est quand même préoccupant de savoir que des hommes rodent aux alentours de Pré-au-lard, et s'attaquent aux élèves sur le chemin. Comme je l'ai précisé auparavant, la sécurité de l'école sera renforcée, et nous appliqueront strictement les règles de couvre feu. Une enquête est ouverte pour connaître leurs objectifs et garantir la sécurité des élèves. Je retire tout de même 50 points à Serpentard et 100 points à Gryffondor pour votre comportement irresponsable.

Albus protesta vivement mais sa mère lui donna un tape sur la tête.

\- C'est largement mérité! Lui dit-elle froidement. Il est hors de question que tu commences a faire des bêtises comme ton Père.

Rose s'était redressée sur son lit, elle tritura les pans de sa couette.

\- C'est de ma faute Professeur, C'est moi qui ai eut l'idée.

\- Je ne suis pas fière de vous, Miss Weasley, C'est la deuxième fois que je vous prends à faire ce genre d'idioties et je peux vous garantir qu'il n'y aura pas de troisième. Vous vous exposez tous les trois à l'exclusion définitive de l'école. Je ne veux pas vous accabler, vous avez subit suffisamment de traumatisme pour la journée, mais on n'en restera pas là, je veux que ce soit bien clair. Il est hors de questions que vous jouiez aux héros en pourchassant des mages dans tous les recoins de la forêt.

\- Je suis désolé.

Rose lança un regard désespéré à son père. Ce dernier se racla la gorge.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je broderais quelque chose a ta mère.

McGonagall s'adressa ensuite aux parents.

\- Concernant la reprise des cours, l'infirmière m'assure qu'ils pourront rejoindre leurs camarades dés demain, en attendant je leurs laisse la journée pour se reposer. Libre à vous de passer un moment en leur compagnie.

Draco fit signe à Scorpius de le suivre d'un mouvement de tête et ils quittèrent l'infirmerie. Scorpius le suivit sans prononcer un mot, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le perron de l'école.

\- vide tes poches.

Scorpius lui lança un regard offusqué.

\- Vide tes poches, j'ai dis.

Il poussa un grand soupir et plongea la main dans sa robe de Sorcier. Il en sortit une fiole transparente et un coin de feuille déchirée.

\- Encore. Lui ordonna son père.

\- J'ai rien d'autre.

\- Encore, ou je vais regarder moi même.

Scorpius lui adressa un regard méprisant et s'empara de la fiole contenant son début de préparation d'onguent magique. Draco sonda son fils droit dans les yeux.

\- Encore, Scorpius. Ne m'oblige pas à me fâcher !

Scorpius poussa un juron et sortit son paquet de cigarette.

\- J'en étais sûr ! Gronda son père en s'emparant du paquet rectangulaire, de l'autre main il sortit sa baguette en métal du manche de son parapluie anglais et l'enflamma. Il se consuma en quelques secondes et disparut en cendre.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir avec des cigarettes.

\- Oui père. Marmonna-t-il avec haine.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Scorpius ! Je ne veux pas que tu te bousilles la santé avec ce genre de choses. Tu aimes déjà suffisamment le danger, apparemment ! Qu'est que cette histoire ? Je pensais que tu n'étais pas le genre d'élèves à faire des vagues, je pensais que tout allait bien à l'école. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que mon père m'aurait fais si j'avais commit la moitié de ce que tu as fais.

\- Ton père était un Mangemort ! Rétorqua amèrement Scorpius.

Ne parle pas comme ça de ton grand-père, même si il a prit de très mauvaise décision, il a fais beaucoup de sacrifice pour mettre sa famille en sécurité ! Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas le propos. Sortir de ta chambre en pleine nuit, t'enfuir à pré-au-lard, jeter des sortilège avant ta majorité, cest très grave tout ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Marmonna son fils en regardant ses pieds.

\- Parle moi, Scorpius, explique moi !

\- J'ai rien a dire, on a entendu du bruit et on est allé voir, si il n'y avait pas eut cette armoire a disparaître...

\- Une armoire a disparaître ?

Il se mordit la langue.

\- Tu en a parlé aux professeurs McGonagall ?

\- Oui, mentit Scorpius.

\- N'hésite pas a te confier à elle. Si je l'avais fait à ton âge, ça aurait évité beaucoup de problèmes.

Scorpius hocha le tête.

\- Qui c'est ce garçon ?

\- Euh... Albus Potter.

\- Ce n'est pas ma question. C'est un genre... d'ami ?

Scorpius poussa un soupir.

\- Oui... c'est même mon meilleur ami. Enfin, c'est mon seul ami... et le meilleur. Articula-t-il avec maladresse.

Il croisa le regard de Al qui c'était approcher pour voir si il avait terminé. Il avait du entendre un bout de la conversation parce qu'il était rouge et arborait un sourire rayonnant.

\- argh... la honte. Murmura Scorpius en plaquant sa main sur son visage.

Draco les fixa étrangement.

\- Sacré revirement de situation. Bon, je vais devoir retourner au ministère. Tache de te tenir correctement cette fois.

Il lui enroula une écharpe bleu roi autour du coup.

\- Essaye de la porter, ça ferait plaisir à ta mère.

\- Si elle rentre un jours de France.

Draco lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

\- On se voit dans 15 jours pour les vacances de noël.

Sur ces mots, il traversa le portail de l'école et transplana. Scorpius rejoignit le Hall d'un pas traînant. Il fut surpris de voir que Rose et Al l'attendaient, assis sur les marches.

\- Toujours vivant ? Leur demanda-t-il

\- Toujours vivant. Répondit Al avec son grand sourire.

\- Ça peut aller ! Ajouta Rose.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 5.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, merci également à Maya à qui je ne peux pas répondre mais son message m'a beaucoup touché. On ne le dit jamais assez, mais c'est ce qui donne le courage aux auteurs de continuer leurs histoires, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un message ou une critique :)**

 **je vais essayer de poster la suite d'ici une quinzaine de jours. à bientôt peut-être. o/**

 **Des bisous**

 **Lying Cat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Mauvais jour**

Rose entraîna ses amis sur les marches du parvis sans prononcer un mot. Son visage était fermé et pensif, on pouvait presque voir une petite veine sur son front pâle, marquant son stade de réflexion. Scorpius ne la pressa pas immédiatement de questions, il ne savait même pas comment introduire la conversation. Les événements de la veille restaient trop vivace dans son esprit pour avoir une vision globale ou un point de vu objectif sur la situation. Le jeune fille s'installa sur une marche et positionnant sa jupe de manière à ne pas la froisser et lança un regard à ses deux camarades pour qu'ils la rejoignent. Al se laissa tomber à ses cotés, Scorpius resta debout et s'appuya sur la rambarde.

\- Ted , il...elle s'interrompit et soupira.

Elle plia l'extrémité de ses lèvres, et leur adressa une moue embarrassée.

\- Ted est un idiot.

Elle marqua une pause. Scorpius explosa, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de cette explication.

\- Rose, putain ! Parle nous. Tu ne peux pas continuer à tout garder pour toi... On a bien failli se faire tuer cette fois.

\- Calme toi, je vais tout vous expliquer, dit-t-elle d'un air sombre.

Scorpius s'assit aux cotés d'Al et poussa un soupir agacé. Il plongea la main dans la manche de sa robe de sorcier et fit glisser un paquet de cigarette qu'il avait dissimulé en prévision de la rencontre avec son père. Après avoir coincé une cigarette entre ses lèvres, il l'alluma d'un coup de baguette et souffla un long filet de fumée blanche. Rose ferma les yeux, prit une longue inspiration et se réinstalla en leur faisant face.

\- C'était jeudi dernier, McGonagall a organisé une sorte de réunion d'anciens élèves pour parrainer les projets professionnels des septièmes années. J'étais pas inviter, bien sur, mais j'ai attendu Teddy dans le hall. Le truc c'est qu'il ne s'est jamais pointé. Alors... j'ai... comme qui dirait... volé la carte du maraudeur de James. Au début je pensais rien trouver, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça, c'était stupide. Mais j'ai vu son étiquette qui se déplaçait dans les couloirs, et il était genre... minuit ! Alors je suis sortie du dortoir. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, il traînait une boite et son visage était crispé par l'anxiété. Il m'a dit que McGonagall lui avait demandé de faire quelque choses pour l'école et que c'était confidentiel. Mais Teddy, je le connais par cœur, je sais reconnaître quand il ment.

Elle prit une pause et coinça une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, les joues légèrement rouges. Al passa son bras derrière ses épaules pour la réconforter. Rose lui adressa un sourire pâle, reconnaissante, et prit une inspiration tremblante.

\- J'ai pas insisté et je suis retourné me coucher, c'est là que Rusard m'est tombé dessus. ça m'a un peu travaillé mais j'ai réussi à passer à autre chose. Et puis trois jours plus tard vous m'annoncez qu'il y a un bébé dragon sous l'école et qu'il faut traverser une armoire à disparaître, pile en face de l'endroit ou je l'ai laissé cette nuit là. Peut-être que tout ça c'était une coïncidence, peut être que tout ça c'était le fuit de mon imagination, mais il fallait que je sache, il fallait que j'aille voir si je reconnaissait la boite ou l'œuvre de sa magie, vous comprenez ?

Scorpius souffla une nouvelle volute de fumée sans la regarder. Sa voix était suffisamment brisée sans qu'il ait besoin d'observer son visage affligé et douloureux.

\- C'est là que j'ai commis une énorme erreur. J'ai écris une longue lettre, en lui parlant de tout, précisément.

\- Tu lui as vraiment demandé si par le plus grand des hasards il n'avait pas caché un dragon dans l'école ? s'exclama Al, stupéfait.

\- En gros oui. Je lui ai dis que si il avait des problèmes, je pouvais peut-être l'aider. Ma chouette est revenue avec l'aile cassée . C'est là que j'ai compris que la Lettre avait été interceptée par les hommes qui vous ont attaqué. Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallut que je parle de cet accès par pré-au lard ? Je suis vraiment la pire !

\- Attends, tu veux dire que les types qui sont tombés sur nous ne savait rien de toute cette histoire avant que tu envois la lettre ?

\- Non, et heureusement que le dragon à détruit l'autre armoire avant que Teddy l'attache, parce que ces gars auraient pu nous nous poursuivre dans l'école

\- Finalement tu as réussi à joindre Ted Lupin ? Lui demanda Scorpius.

\- Oui, par la cheminée de la salle commune. Mais il ne m'a pas dit pas grand chose, a part de ne plus jamais m'approcher du dragon, d'oublier son existence et d'arrêter de fouiner dans ses affaires. Mais j'avais toujours la carte du maraudeur et je l'ai suivit hier soir, quand il revenu à Poudlard. Je l'ai intercepté avant qu'il entre dans l'armoire et il a essayé de me jeter tout un tas de sorts, mais sa magie à rebondit sur mon bouclier et il s'est effondré. Je suppose qu'il a réussi à se défaire du sortilège. Parce que quand je suis revenue avec McGonagall il avait déjà disparut. Après c'est devenue très floue, j'avais mal partout et j'arrêtais pas de vomir du coup je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie.

\- Tu n'as jamais fais le trajet jusqu'au Dragon ?

\- Non, à cause de moi vous vous êtes tous les deux précipités dans l'armoire. Si seulement je vous avez prévenu avant.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Approuva Scorpius.

Al prit une minute pour réfléchir, le visage interdit.

\- D'accord. Et maintenant ?

Rose lui lança un regard courroucé.

\- Et maintenant, quoi ? Si tu connais un moyen de réparer une armoire à disparaître et de récupérer un Dragon sans affolé l'école tout entière, je t'écoute. Je serais ravie de réparer ses bêtises, parce que si ça s'apprend Teddy va probablement finir a Azkaban.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! Rageas Scorpius, Et la mère, quelqu'un s'est demandé si ont allait se retrouver avec un magyar à pointes qui survole le château à la recherche de son petit ? Ils sont vraiment en voix d'extinction ou ça aussi tu l'as inventé ?

\- A ton avis ? Tu crois que que des types s'amuseraient à roder dans la foret en plein mois de décembre si on pouvait en trouver à tous les coins de rue ?

\- Merveilleux. J'avais vraiment besoin d'ajouter tellement de problèmes à l'équation pour passer une magnifique journée ! Rétorqua-t-il avec aigreur.

A la surprise générale, Al se redressa en plongeant les mains dans ses poches et monta quelques marches.

\- On ne réglera rien en se tirant dans les pattes ! Dit-il simplement, on devrait se calmer et prendre du recul cette fois.

Rose hocha la tête d'un air un peu pitoyable et l'accompagna, suivit de loin par Scorpius, aigris au possible. Quand il atteignirent le hall, une fille de Poufsouffle percuta Al et fit tomber son énorme pile de dictionnaires dans un bruit sourd. Scorpius l'a reconnu quand elle se redressa avec une grimace, il l'avait déjà aperçu dans la grande salle parce qu'elle faisait partie de la chorale de l'école. C'était une minuscule étudiante de 5iéme année avec une voix de soprano incroyable. Elle n'était pas spécialement jolie, mais ses yeux noisettes aux reflets mordorés lui donnaient un petit quelque chose de pas vraiment déplaisant. Ses cheveux blond étaient maintenus en chignon flou sur le coté de sa tête et une mèche ondulée tombait sur son front au teint halé. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un peu éberluée et coinça les cheveux qui la dérangeaient derrière son oreille. Sa chemise blanche était déboutonnée au niveau de sa poitrine et laissait apparaître une bretelle de soutient gorge rose, sa cravate jaune dénouée pendait de chaque coté de ses épaules dans un style faussement négligée. Albus se pencha immédiatement pour l'aider à ramasser ses livres et lui tendit un gros dictionnaire d'enchantements niveau 3 avec un sourire amical. Il eut un moment un peu embarrassant ou leur yeux se croisèrent, avec une sorte d'étonnement et de curiosité mutuelle. La jeune fille s'empara de son bien en effleurant ses doigts. Ses joues devinrent immédiatement écarlates , elle articula un « merci » en regardant ses chaussures et fit volte face avec précipitation. En partant, elle s'autorisa un dernier coup d'œil vers le visage hébété d'Albus, en serrant ses lèvres avec ce petit air papillonnant. Rose qui avait suivit l'échange avec attention lança un regard perplexe à son cousin.

\- euh... c'est nouveau ça ?

\- Tu crois que je lui plais ? demanda Al, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Scorpius se sentit brusquement irrité par son air de satisfaction à peine voilé.

\- Non, c'est moi qu'elle regardait ! Rétorqua-t-il amèrement

Mais il ne réussit pas à décrocher l'expression un peu béate de son visage. Une phrase qu'il avait entendu un peu auparavant percuta Scorpius, il entendait nettement Ginny Potter qui disait d'une voix contrariée «Il devient de plus en plus visible ». Il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce que ça voulait dire précisément, mais il est clair que l'invisible et discret Albus était devenue totalement remarquable aux yeux de cette jeune fille. En extrapolant il pouvait même avoir la certitude que contrairement à la prof de divination, elle savait exactement de qui il s'agissait. Après tout, Scorpius ne pouvait pas être le seul a avoir le privilège de remarquer sa présence.

Al et Rose laissèrent Scorpius au pied des escaliers magiques pour rejoindre leur dortoir afin de se changer et de prendre une douche bien mérité. Le petit groupe se donna rendez vous dans la Grande salle pour le repas, ce qui laissait à Scorpius une bonne partie de la matinée à errer seul avant de retrouver ses amis. Avec un peu de chance il tomberait sur Ellen qui séchait ses cours dans la salle commune. Il se dirigea vers les cartiers de Serpentard sans réelle motivation, il n'était pas vraiment pressé d'affronter les regards accusateurs et les questions de ses camarades de classe. Les choses semblaient suffisamment compliquées sans que la moitié de Poudlard ne sente le besoin de donner son avis sur les événements.

Après avoir traversé le mur en brique il se faufila entre les fauteuils en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard des autres élèves. Heureusement pour lui, la salle commune était à moitié vide et il atteignit sa chambre sans encombre. Il avait besoin de garder son esprit occupé pour ne pas penser aux idées noires qui tournaient dans sa tête. Les racines de mandragores posées sur son rebord de fenêtre lui rappela qu'il avait tout un tas d'élixir en cours de préparation. Il tacha de les trancher à l'aide d'un couteau à la lame légèrement courbe et scintillante. Ses années de pratique en la matière lui avaient donné une certaine dextérité et il en vint à bout en quelques secondes. Il renversa sa planche à découper au dessus de son chaudron avec une certaine satisfaction. Il essuya l'outil aiguisé comme une lame de rasoir contre sa cuisse et observa son tranchant en le faisant luire à la lumière des bougies. C'est sa mère qui le lui avait ramené d'un de ses voyages en Italie, ça faisait partie des rares objets qu'elle lui avait offert et qu'il gardait précieusement. Son allure était simple et sans fioriture contrairement à tous les ustensiles qui venaient du manoir, c'est aussi ce qui le rendait un peu unique à ses yeux. Il fit quelques mouvements dans le vide comme un assassin et posa un genoux à terre avec souplesse, dans une pause de combat agressive. C'était tellement facile de le planter dans gorge d'un adversaire et de lui arracher son dernier souffle de vie.

Scorpius avait toujours eu une sorte de fascination pour les armes blanches moldus, beaucoup moins tape à l'œil et détonantes que les sortilèges d'attaques en feux d'artifices. Les dagues ouvragées accrochées dans de le hall du manoir avaient nourrit bon nombre de ses fantasmes d'enfants où il se jetait corps et âme dans des combats épiques contre des adversaires plus redoutables les uns que les autres. Avec ce genre d'arme on fendait l'air comme une ombre pour se débarrasser de n'importe quel fauteur de trouble, on plantait sa lame entre les cotes et on écoutait les derniers battements de cœurs qui mourraient progressivement dans la poitrine de sa victime. Oh comme ça serait facile d'en finir avec tous ceux qui lui causait des problèmes chaque jour de son existence ! Plus de bizutage, plus d'agression dans la forêt, plus de crainte, plus d'angoisse. Il poussa un soupir et rangea le couteau dans son étuis.

Il traîna son chaudron jusqu'à la salle de bain où il remplit d'eau un bon tiers de son contenant. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma la vieille cheminée de la chambre et le positionna entre les tiges en fontes . L'eau et les racines devaient bouillir pendant prés de trois quart d'heures avant d'ajouter la suites de ingrédients. Scorpius en profita pour se laisser tomber sur son lit et fermer les yeux au milieux des vapeurs acres qui se dégageaient dans toute la pièce. Des images désagréables de la fille de Poufsouffle lui revinrent en tête. Il ne savait pas dire pourquoi mais il ne l'aimait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Elle n'était pas particulièrement vulgaire ou particulièrement énervante , mais ses grands yeux énamourés un peu trop maquillés, ses lèvres pulpeuses recouvertes de gloss couleur plastique et ses airs de pisseuses, ne provoquait chez lui qu'une énorme vague de mépris. Il ne comprenait même pas comment Al pouvait se réjouir d'intéresser ce genre de fille, Scorpius n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'elle puisse être désirable. Sa bouche se tordit malgré lui dans un rictus, Al méritait mieux. Scorpius se sentait très déçu qu'il la choisisse ELLE. Et si ils sortaient ensemble ? Et si on l'obligeait sympathiser avec elle ? Et si elle rejoignait leur petit groupe ? Jamais il ne l'intégrerait ! Plutôt se trancher la gorge avec le couteau de sa mère.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent plus rapidement que prévu, à force de broyer du noir il avait complètement oublié son chaudron en ébullition et il se précipita pour éteindre le feu avant que le liquide ne s'échappe de la marmite et se repende sur le tapis. L'élixir était foutu. Il vida le contenu du chaudron dans la baignoire et retira son uniforme maculé de traces de mixture sirupeuse. Ses chemises étaient toutes sales, il poussa un juron et enfila un t-shirt gris suivit d'une veste zippée bleu. Avant de sortir de sa chambre, il rabattit la capuche au dessus de sa tête et coinça un cigarette entre ses lèvres.

La petite cour pavée au rez de chaussé était vide et silencieuse, il s'installa entre les arcades et alluma sa cigarette. Il remuait sa jambe nerveusement tout en essayant de se maintenir un peu au chaud. L'air de l'extérieur était glacial, les flocons de neiges tombaient silencieusement sur les pavés et recouvraient le sol d'un épais matelas gelé. Scorpius trouvait le spectacle assez reposant, le temps semblait s'être arrêté et aucun son ne filtrait autour de lui. Il regardait la cendre de sa cigarette tomber sur le blanc immaculé et la fumée s'élever autour de lui. Peut-être qu'Al l'attendait dans le hall, assis sur les marches de l'escalier comme la dernière fois. Peut-être qu'il lui adresserait son grand sourire tellement spécial, celui qui faisait bondir sa poitrine et accélérer les palpitations dans ses veines. Peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait lui aussi. Scorpius pris un inspiration et écrasa sa cigarette sur le muret en pierre. Il traversa à nouveau les arcades et emprunta le couloir qui conduisait au hall avec un peu de baume au cœur.

\- Tu vas quelque part Malfoy ?

Le préfet de Serdaigle, Miles, accompagné d'une dizaine d'étudiant de 6iéme et 7iéme année lui faisait face.

\- Et en quoi ça te concerne ? Gronda Scorpius en se dégageant de la main fermement appuyé sur son épaule.

\- Apparemment tu n'es pas trop blessé.

\- Pas une seule égratignure, renchérit un grand type à allure rude.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas vraiment où ils voulaient en venir.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois totalement indemne ? McGonagall dit que vous avez été attaqué, mais je ne la crois pas. A mon avis c'est toi qui a causé toutes ses blessures aux deux autres. Exposa Miles avec une voix doucereuse.

\- Et on aime pas trop les sales Mangemorts dans ton genre, ajouta un de ses acolytes.

Scorpius était interloqué, il avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ses mains tremblaient de colère.

\- Quoi ? C'est ça ta conclusion de pitoyable détective ? T'es qu'une merde, Miles ! Apprend à avoir des certitude et des preuves avant d'accuser les autres ! Dit-il froidement, le visage tordu par le mépris.

\- Angelina t'as vu utiliser de la magie noire dans la grande salle.

\- Angelina est une idiote qui m'en veux de l'avoir fait punir à sa place !

\- Choper-le ! Ordonna le préfet.

Deux gorilles montés comme des armoires à glace se détachèrent du groupe, ils s'emparèrent de sa baguette, glissée à sa ceinture, et l'attrapèrent sous les bras. Scorpius les reconnut, c'était les deux batteurs de Serdaigle, connus pour avoir tabassé un poursuiveur de Serpentard qui trichait pendant les matchs de Quidditch. Même avec tout l'orgueil de la terre, il devait reconnaître qu'une boule de peur était en train de naître dans le creux de son ventre. Ces imbéciles agressifs n'étaient pas là pour entendre des justifications, mais pour passer leurs nerfs sur un coupable. Il tenta de se dégager un peu, les prises se firent plus forte autour de lui, on le traîna de force dans la vieille réserve qui se trouvait à proximité. Les deux étudiants le jetèrent comme un vieux sac de farine sur la dalle en pierre et le groupe fit un cercle autour de lui.

\- Embrasse le sol en disant que tu es désolé, ordonna Miles avec une leur de cruauté dans les yeux.

Scorpius fut parcourut d'un rire nerveux, c'était tellement inconcevable.

\- Va te faire foutre, Miles, Plutôt crever !

Il se redressa et leur adressa un rictus de haine.

\- Oh, ça peut toujours s'arranger !

Miles fit un petit signe de la main aux batteurs qui le toisèrent comme deux ombres menaçante. Le premier coup de poing le fit tomber en arrière. La douleur se diffusa sur son visage de manière fulgurante. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, le sang coulait abondement de son nez et gouttait dans sa main tendue à la hauteur de son visage. Les larmes de souffrance se mêlaient au liquide rouge dans un spectacle assez pitoyable. Au delà de son visage, c'est son amour propre qui était en train de se faire piétiner.

Les coups suivant furent plus facile à encaisser, Scorpius avait l'impression de vivre la scène à l'extérieur de son corps. Recroquevillé au sol comme une bogue de châtaigne, il attendait que ça se termine ou qu'ils se lassent tout simplement de le frapper. Si seulement il avait gardé son couteau. Si seulement il était moins faible. Si seulement il arrivait à retenir ses larmes.

\- C'est bon il en a eu assez. Dit Miles.

Les deux gorilles, arrêtés dans leurs élan, lui lancèrent un regard perplexe.

\- La prochaine fois qu'un élève est blessé par de la magie noire, on cherchera même pas, Malfoy ! On te coupera une jambe. Ajouta-t-il avec haine.

Le groupe approuva sa menace et échangèrent quelques accolades avant de déserté la pièce. Scorpius ne bougea pas tout suite, il se laissa plusieurs minutes pour rassembler ses forces. Sa main chercha appui sur le sol et il se souleva péniblement. Un goût métallique désagréable se mélangeait à sa salive, il cracha le sang pour se débarrasser de l'horrible sensation. Sa tête n'était pas clair. Un sifflement continu lui transperçait les oreilles et l'empêchait de réfléchir de manière pragmatique. Ses muscles étaient gouvernés par un seul but, atteindre sa chambre. Il se traîna tant bien que mal dans le couloir, l'épaule gauche plaquée contre le mur.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda une petite voix.

\- Comme si j'avais l'air d'aller bien, articula Scorpius sans se retourner vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

Lilly Potter le dépassa et l'aida à se redresser.

\- Lâches moi !

\- Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

Scorpius grimaça. Si il allait a l'infirmerie maintenant, McGonagall convoquerait son père et il pouvait dire adieu a sa vie a Poudlard. Cette fois il était bon pour un allez simple pour l'académie de Beaux-Batons.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Dis pas de bêtises, il faut faire quelque chose !

\- Non, je te dis.

Lilly fronça les sourcils et l'observa pendant un instant . Elle finit par pousser un grand soupir et plongea la main dans son sac en bandoulière.

\- Très bien. Estime toi heureux, à cause d'Al, j'ai toujours une trousse de secours dans mon sac .

Elle sortit deux barrettes en forme d'étoiles qu'elle glissa dans ses cheveux coupés au carré pour les maintenir en arrière.

\- _Episkey_

Dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers son visage. Le sang se rétracta, ne laissant que de fines coupures sur ses pommettes bleues et son arcade fendues. ça ne fit pas disparaître la douleur, ni les courbatures mais les plaies n'avaient plus de risques de s'infecter.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'aides ?

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Parce que Al t'aime bien. Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna-t-elle en plaçant un pansement sur son front et sa joue.

\- Aie !

\- Désolé, ça aurait pu être mieux.

\- Merci quand même, dit-il avec une grimace.

\- Si tu le cherches, il est à la bibliothèque. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas rester tout seul ici, je peux t'accompagner si tu veux.

\- Non ça ira. Marmonna-t-il en plaçant la capuche sur sa tête

Elle lui lança un regard intense .

\- J'aime vraiment tes yeux, dit-elle, ils ne sont pas si rude et froid comme tu voudrais le montrer .

Scorpius ne sut pas vraiment quoi lui répondre et ouvrit la bouche dans la parfaite imitation du poisson rouge. Lilly éclata de rire et rangea son matériel médical dans son sac.

\- Tu es sur que tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'accompagne ?

Scorpius lui adressa un sourire un peu pâle.

\- Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'être protégé par une 5iéme année ?

Elle gonfla ses joues mais n'ajouta rien. Scorpius prit une inspiration et commença son ascension pénible vers la bibliothèque.

Arrivé devant la porte à deux battants, il prit une minute pour reprendre son souffle et pénétra dans la bibliothèque. Dans son état actuel, les étagèrent ressemblaient à des montagnes infranchissables et les tables à des forteresse gardées par des armées de soldats. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir fait le trajet et de subir les regards de pitié et de dégoût des élèves qui révisaient dans le silence. C'était encore pire que le mépris habituel. Il traversa la salle principale et boitant, les sourcils froncés et les yeux au sol. Rose et Albus étaient assis sur une grande table et parlaient avec animation en récoltant des regards courroucés de la bibliothécaire. Scorpius s'apprêta à les interpeller d'un mouvement de main, mais son bras retomba mollement. Assis avec eux, la fille de Poufsouffle était accroché au bras d'Al, comme une moule à son rocher . Elle avait lâché ses cheveux et usait de toutes les techniques, de tous les efforts du monde pour paraître féminine et attirante. Son rire un peu forcé et celui de toutes ses copines autour d'eux résonnaient comme un concert de piaillements. Et Al, oh Al...les joues un peu rouge et l'air embarrassé, il souriait comme un coq au milieu d'une basse cour.

Scorpius appuya contre l'étagère et plaqua sa tête en arrière contre les tranches des grimoires. Il fixa le plafond avec colère, la mâchoire contractée. Il n'allait pas les interrompre dans leur petite discussion, parlant de ses problèmes et s'apitoyant sur son sort. Tout son corps était crispé et se sentait incapable de traverser la salle pour aller se sociabiliser avec des gens qu'il n'appréciait pas. Cette situation lui donnait envie de vomir. Il réalisait à quel point il était devenu possessif et pitoyable. C'était égoïste, mais il avait simplement envie qu'Al les ignore royalement et vienne le chercher. Et rien n'était plus important à ses yeux. Il toucha son ventre où il avait toujours aussi mal, en se disant que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Un raclement de chaise et des bruits de pas sur la droite attira son attention, mais il continua a fixer le plafond.

\- Scorp ?

Scorpius abaissa sa capuche et adressa un sourire qui se voulait détaché à Al. Son air ne devait pas être très convainquant parce qu' Al plaqua les deux mains autour de son visage et caressa le haut de ses pommettes avec ses pouces, comme pour essuyer des larmes invisibles.

\- Bordel de merde ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé depuis ce matin ?

\- J'ai rencontré un troll dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

\- Putain c'est pas le moment ! Je me fais souvent mal, mais ça ressemble rarement à ça.

Scorpius lui adressa un sourire un peu idiot, qui pouvait facilement être interprété comme de la provocation.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête ! C'est qui ? C'est des types que je connais ?

\- Laisse tomber, c'est mon problème. Marmonna Scorpius en s'éloignant au milieu des étagères, il n'avait pas envie que les filles de la table ou n'importe qui d'autre intercepte leur conversation, il se sentait suffisamment pitoyable comme ça.

\- Où est ce que tu vas ? S'offusqua Al en le suivant parmi le labyrinthe, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

Ils étaient presque dans la réserve, quand Al perdit patience et plaqua Scorpius contre des énormes dictionnaires de musicologie datant du moyen-âge.

\- Outch ! Se plaignit Scorpius dans une grimace de douleur.

\- Désolé... mais je veux que tu me répondes, je croyais qu'on était ami, je croyais que j'étais ton meilleur ami... pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? S'il te plaît, dis moi ce qu'il se passe !

\- Mais rien... se défendit Scorpius qui n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui parler du harcèlement qu'il vivait dans son dortoir.

L'expression de Al se fit plus dure, pleine d'incompréhension, de colère et de déception. Il lâcha son emprise sur Scorpius et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je devrais retourner là-bas. Dit-il avec amertume.

Scorpius se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, tout partait de travers.

\- Ils pensent que je suis responsable de tes blessures et de celles de Rose, alors ils se sont simplement arrangés pour que je sois un peu plus comme vous.

Al, le fixa, stupéfait.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu vois ! C'est complètement nulle comme anecdote. S'excusa Scorpius dans un éclat de rire un peu maladroit, pas de quoi en faire tout une histoire, on peut retourner là bas avec Rose et cette stupide fille de...

Il se tut quand les bras de Al s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et le serrèrent tellement fort contre lui qu'il avait presque mal. Le mouvement fut tellement brusque et maladroit qu'ils firent tomber une partie des livres de l'étagère.

\- ça te dit d'aller casser quelques têtes en représailles ? je suis sur que je serais capable de les tuer si on jette un sortilège ensemble, murmura Al prêt de son oreille.

\- Idiot. C'est sensé être moi le méchant mangemort !

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que j'aurais du être réparti à Serpentard ?

\- Ah ? Et qu'est ce que tu fous à Gryffondor ?

\- J'ai menacé le choixpeau de le couper en rondelle.

\- Et ça a marché ?

\- Il semblerait.

Scorpius éclata de rire et serra ses bras autour de sa taille avec plus de force. Al pencha sa tête légèrement sur le coté, à cette distance leurs nez se frôlaient presque. La bouche entre ouverte et les joues brûlantes, il plongea son regard fiévreux dans ses yeux bleus. Scorpius parcourut les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres avec timidité. Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Ils s'embrassaient; la bouche d'Al était tiède et rugueuse à cause des blessures qui venaient régulièrement fendre sa lèvre inférieur, comme sa main recouverte de bandage qui caressait la nuque de Scorpius avec douceur. Scorpius avait l'impression de plonger dans un bassin d'eau chaude, son corps était ardent et fiévreux. C'est comme si il ne ressentait plus la douleur, surtout quand la langue d'Al caressa lentement la sienne au point de faire exploser une grenade dans sa poitrine. Le souffle entrecoupé, le coeur battant, il serra ses mains sur sa chemise plus fermement.

Un courent électrique presque palpable dans l'air se diffusait autour d'eux, faisant voler leurs mèches de cheveux et les pages des livres éparpillés à leurs pieds. Scorpius sentait la magie se diffuser en lui comme la fois ou ils avaient partagé ce sortilège dans la forêt. Des images s'imposèrent dans son esprit comme une rêve éveillé. Il voyait un petit garçon au yeux verts, marqué d'une cicatrice sur le menton, au milieu d'une chambre pour enfant dévastée. Son lit était retourné, les meubles effondrés et recouvert de cendres n'étaient qu'un vaste tas de débris. Agenouillée à coté de lui se tenait une jeune femme qui sanglotait, le visage caché dans ses deux mains. Une étrange lumière verte flottait autour d'eux, une atmosphère menaçante régnait dans toute la pièce. Scorpius se concentra sur le petit garçon, qui ne devait pas être âgé de plus de trois ou quatre ans. Son visage n'était pas triste, mais vide de toute expression. Il fixait sa peluche misérablement éventré au sol sans la ramasser. Ses petite mains serrées autour du bras de la femme, il leva lentement la tête vers Scorpius et se mit brusquement à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Al mit fin aux images en séparant leurs lèvres.

\- Désolé ! Murmura-t-il alors que Scorpius lui lançait un regard incrédule.

Il fit volte face et disparut entre les étagères.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 fin**

 **merci beaucoup de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout o/ j'avais l'impression de tomber dans le mélodrame, mais je promets que les choses vont aller mieux !** **peut être à bientôt pour la suite ! des bisous**

 **n'hésitez** **pas a me laisser un commentaire ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : décision**

\- Doucement ! Ça fait super mal, se plaignit Scorpius.

\- Je fais ce que je peux. Lui répondit Ellen en passant ses doigts enduit d'onguent.

Une belle marque violacée remontait sur tout son flan, à l'endroit où le batteur de Serdaigle avait donné un coup de pied. Ça faisait deux jours depuis l'incident, les bleus et les contusions avaient évolués en passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, mais les marques commençaient à s'atténuer un peu. Sûrement grâce à Ellen qui passait consciencieusement une couche d'arnica chaque matin et chaque soir sur sa peau meurtrie, c'était ça façon à elle de s'excuser de ne pas avoir entendu le grabuge devant la salle commune et appeler des professeurs en renfort. Elle avait passé des après midi entière à essayer de le convaincre d'en parler a Mcgonagall ou au professeur Neville, mais sans grand succès. Scorpius était têtu comme une mule, il avait ce petit air suffisant à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de lui en parler sérieusement. L'orgueil était au cœur du problème, la carapace d'acier qu'il s'était forgé au fil des années était indestructible et jamais il n'avouait ses faiblesses. Elle ne pouvait que surveiller les étudiants de 7iéme années qui s'approchaient de lui dans la salle commune et l'aider à changer ses pansements.

Ce qu'Ellen ignorait, c'est que la pire journée de sa vie rimait aussi avec la soirée la plus incroyable de son existence. Le condensé de sentiments contradictoires qui l'avaient traversés ses dernières 24h était loin d'être totalement affligeantes. Et même si il se sentait brisé sur le plan physique, sa tête marchait à toute vitesse et tentait encore d'analyser le déroulement des événements . En fermant les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres d'Al presser contre sa bouche entre ouverte et revivre le torrent de sensation qui l'avait brusquement envahit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la chose la plus improbable, c'est a dire embrasser le garçon qui tourmentait ses pensées depuis le début de leur rencontre, ce soit dérouler au moment où il l'avait un peu espérer. Alors comment trouver la situation désespéré quand son rythme cardiaque battait des records de vitesse en le faisant sourire comme un idiot a chaque fois que ses yeux rencontrer deux pupilles vertes au détour d'un couloir ?

Même si leur séparation dans la bibliothèque s'était terminer de manière assez chaotique, Scorpius avait l'impression d'avoir recharger ses batteries de confiance en soi et de pensées positives à leur maximum. Comme d'habitude, Ils n'avaient pas échangés le moindre mot depuis la bibliothèque. Scorpius devait attendre les cours en commun du jeudi matin pour éclaircir la situation, ce qui lui provoquait une énorme boule à l'estomac. Peut être que ce n'était rien du tout. Peut être qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux laisser emporter par l'ambiance. Peut être qu'Al regrettait déjà son geste.

Ellen abaissa sa chemise et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

\- Mission accomplie votre seigneurie !

Scorpius la remercia et monta les marches vers sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et retira ses vêtements avec paresse. D'une main , il attrapa son bas de pyjama qui traînait au sol et l'enfila avec des gestes lents et fatigués. Une grimace apparut sur son visage quand il heurta son coude blessé sur la colonne du lit. Son corps malmené allait mettre du temps à retrouver toute sa mobilité. Il ferma les yeux en écoutant sa propre respiration. Un silence de mort régnait sous le lac, presque étrange et angoissant. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à avoir raison de lui.

Quand Scorpius ouvrit les yeux, une chaleur infernale régnait autour de lui. Ses jambes étaient bloquées par quelque chose de douloureux et très serré autour de ses chevilles. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur la lourde chaîne incandescente et les menottes solidement attachées à son pied. Il fit quelques mouvements désespérés pour se libérer de son emprise, mais les maillons de fer semblaient se resserrer d'avantage. Une douleur sourde et continue lui transperçait le corps de part en part. Du sang tiède coulait le long de temps et obstruait sa vue. La pièce était vide mais il ressentait une telle détresse qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gesticuler dans des mouvements de panique maladroits. La peur tordait son ventre et ses muscles, le danger pouvait surgir de n'importe où. An haut ? A droite ? A gauche ? Il bondit en avant en écartant ses bras, ce qui le fit planer pendant quelques secondes avant de retomber mollement au sol. Scorpius poussa un grognement désespéré et ferma les yeux, allongé au milieu de cette salle vide. Il posa sa tête dans le tas de coquilles et replia ses ailes.

C'est alors qu'un craquement retentit brusquement dans le couloir. Un bruit familier et effrayant. Tous les sens aux aguets, il leva sa tête en écoutant les sons dans le lointain. Des pas raisonnèrent, des pas sec et rapide. Un homme apparut devant lui, la baguette pointé vers son thorax. Scorpius poussa un cri strident et cracha une gerbe de flamme. L'homme au masque dévia l'attaque d'un simple revers de main et fondit brusquement sur lui. Il écarta sa mâchoire en enfonçant ses doigts a l'intérieur de sa gueule. Une leur de cruauté brilla dans le regard de son adversaire, il enfonça l'extrémité de sa baguette de la gorge de l'animal.

\- Bombarda

Scorpius se redressa immédiatement, des larmes coulaient le long de ses yeux. Il mit plusieurs minutes a s'habituer à l'obscurité. Son corps était recouvert de sueur et trempait ses draps. Il balaya la pièce des yeux, son souffle était haletant et difficile. Tout allait bien, il était dans sa chambre. En sécurité. Il venait de faire un cauchemar tellement vivace, tellement réaliste qu'il avait beaucoup de mal a discerner la réalité. Pendant une fraction de seconde il était devenu ce dragon apeuré, pendant une fraction seconde il avait sentit le bois de la baguette plaqué contre sa langue. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadran de son réveil qui indiquait 6h48 en lettre lumineuse. Il n'avait plus le temps de se rendormir et il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ça faisait la troisième nuit que ces images hantaient ses rêves, avec chaque fois plus de précisions, plus de détails, plus de douleur. A ce rythme là, il allait réussir à se faire tuer la prochaine fois.

Quand il descendit dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné, son estomac était toujours noué. Les toasts grillés recouvert de confiture n'étaient pas d'un grand réconfort et il dut se forcer à prendre quelques bouchées. Une drôle d'effervescence régnait autour de lui, ce qui était peu courant pour un mercredi matin à l'heure des poules. A la place des habituelles mines ensommeillées, on assistait à un festival de grand sourire et d'étudiants arborant des drapeaux des différentes maison. Des filles de Serpentard, debout sur les banc, entonnaient des chansons d'une voix nasillarde.

\- « Le grand serpent ricane, on dit qu' il se pavane, Aujourd'hui le lion pleur, aux pieds des grands vainqueurs !

Ellen se laissa tomber sur le banc à coté de lui.

\- Avant que tu demandes, les cours d'aujourd'hui sont annulés pour le match de Quidditch. Je sais que tu ne te tiens pas vraiment au courant de l'actualité, mais faudrait faire un effort mon vieux, ça t'éviterai d'enfiler ton uniforme pour rien.

\- J'aime pas le Quidditch. Se contenta de répondre Scorpius en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque.

\- Oh oui tu as raison, pourquoi profiter de tous ces types musclés recouvert de boue sur leur chemise humide et transparente, alors qu'on peut rester réviser à l'intérieur et s'ennuyer ? Dit-elle avec un air vaguement rêveur.

Scorpius éclata de rire.

\- En plus Potter jouera comme gardien titulaire cette fois ci. Ajouta-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard perplexe.

\- Il n'est pas attrapeur ?

\- Non pas ce Potter, l'autre avec la cicatrice. Albus, tu le connais non ?

\- Euh oui... toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

\- Oui, on est allé le regarder s'entraîner avec les filles du club d'équitation. Les Hippogriffes étaient agités du coup on a fini plus tôt. En faite il a pas mal de succès, faut dire qu'il est vraiment mignon. Pas comme James, c'est un autre genre, plus maladroit, mais tellement craquant !

Scorpius lui adressa une moue.

\- Soit pas jaloux ! Je suis sur que tu arriveras à te trouver une copine si tu arrêtes de fusiller tout le monde du regard !

Clairement, Albus était devenue très, même très très visible. L'idée qu'une bande de groupies chasseuses de joueurs de Quidditch lui courent après ne l'enchantait guère ! C'était déjà suffisamment difficile de lui parler sans faire la queue au milieu de ses fans. Il ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la salle commune pour enfiler des vêtements normaux.

La salle commune était déserte et il en profita pour s'installer sur le meilleur divan, celui en velours vert bouteille qu'occupait généralement le préfet de Serpentard. Les coussins moelleux étaient enchantés pour rester toujours tiède, assis à cet endroit, il avait un peu moins mal au dos. Une chouette lapone déboula par l'ouverture de l'escalier en colimaçon et vola autour de la salle commune. Elle se posa sur l'accoudoir et mordilla le doigts de Scorpius. Elle avait du faire un long vole a en jugé par l'état de ses plumes glacées. Un rouleau de parchemin dans un tube en acier attira son attention. Une fine écriture qu'il connaissait bien composé le message suivant.

« je rentre bientôt »

ces yeux s'écarquillèrent, ça faisait prêt d'un an qu'il n'avait pas vue sa mère. C'était une femme distante et occupée, ses voyages avaient commencés quand Scorpius était à l'école primaire, elle ne cessait de disparaître des mois entiers pour mener ses études sur la magie et son utilisation a travers le monde. Si bien qu'au fil des année elle était presque devenue une étrangère, les courts entrevus qu'il avait avec elle n'était qu'un faible échange de banalité. Malgré tout Scorpius continuait de nourrir une forme d'admiration pour sa mère, tellement forte et aventureuse. Elle avait cette façon incroyablement douce de poser sa main contre sa joue et lui sourire avec un air plein de fierté. Selon le cachet postal imprimé sur la boite, sa dernière étape s'arrêtait à Moscou, Scorpius reconnaissait l'aigle bicéphale de l'institut magique Russe. Il ressentit un peu d'excitation à l'idée de la revoir, mêlé à l'appréhension, son retour prématuré avait forcément un lien avec les récents événements. Il n'avait aucune idée de se que son père avait bien pu lui raconter, mais ce n'était pas hasard. Il roula la note dans sa poche et remercia la chouette en lui donnant un peu de friandises spéciales hiboux. Après avoir enfilé un gilet bordeaux ouvert sur un t-shirt noir et jeans sombre déchiré au niveau des genoux, il laça ses palladiums grises, une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres. En passant devant la le miroir de la salle de bain , il fixa son reflet en repositionnant le pansement qui traversait son arcade. Son allure était assez pitoyable, la bosse sur l'arrête de son nez était teintée de reflet violet qui s'étendait jusqu'à la pommette. Sa mâchoire se contracta, si seulement il était plus fort, si seulement il s'était battu au lieu d'encaisser les coups sans montrer aucune résistance. Sa main s'empara machinalement du couteau de sa mère qu'il glissa dans sa poche arrière. En partant il enfila son bonnet vert sur sa tête avec rage et descendit les marches. Tout ça pour un match de Quidditch ! Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre lui ? Il aurait été ravie de trouver un bon prétexte pour éviter de se retrouver dans les gradins à supporter une équipe d'élèves qui le haïssait. Et apparemment Al, n'avait pas besoin que Scorpius vienne le soutenir puisqu'il s'était déjà constitué un fanclub.

Il ferma les yeux. Des images désagréables de cette nuit s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Le feu, la douleur, et l'homme masqué. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser d'un point dans sa poitrine, il n'arrivait plus à saisir la différence entre la souffrance de cette créature et celle de sa propre situation. L'humiliation, la peur, l'enfermement, l'incapacité à agir, l'incompréhension, venait-t-elle de lui ou se mêlaient-telle aux craintes du jeune dragon ? Un bourdonnement sourd martelait sa tête. D'une manière ou d'une autre il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il se sentait lié à la créature, par le Patronus, Par l'empathie qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais les rêves qui torturaient son esprit et la culpabilité qui le traversait était inexplicable. Et surtout pourquoi maintenant ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, Scorpius ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Rose.

Il tacha de se débarrasser de ses visions et se concentra sur la jeune fille qui attendait une réponse d'un air soucieux.

\- Oui, je suis un peu perdu dans mes pensées.

Rose toucha sa joue, juste en dessous de sa blessure.

\- Par Merlin, ils ne t'ont pas raté !

\- Ce n'est plus douloureux, mentit Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

Al était assis sur les marches de l'escalier un peu en retrait et jouait nerveusement avec le Souafle.

\- La vache, t'as un sacré bleu sur le front. Ajouta la rouquine toujours focaliser sur ses blessures.

\- Je te dis que ça va, Rose.

Al se redressa en regardant ses chaussures. Son visage était étrangement fermé et songeur. C'était difficile d'interprété cette réaction, mais il est clair qu'il cherchait à mettre un peu de distance entre eux. L'estomac de Scorpius se contracta.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit, un torrent d'élève se déversa dans le couloir.

\- Bouge ton cul, Al ! vociféra James .

L'aîné des Potter était entouré du reste de l'équipe et d'une dizaine de filles. Certaines étaient de Gryffondor, d'autre de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

\- On va pas y rester toute la nuit ! insista son frère.

\- La ferme, marmonna Al en plaçant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule.

Deux filles se détachèrent du groupe et s'approchèrent d'eux. Scorpius contracta la mâchoire, encore cette insupportable étudiante de la bibliothèque. Elle se pendit à son bras avec un grand sourire.

\- Je t'accompagne ? Dit-elle avec une voix enjouée.

\- Euh, merci, ça ira.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ça me fait plaisir. Tiens, qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? Vous ne vous êtes pas battu la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air surpris.

Al et Scorpius échangèrent un regard.

\- Va y je te rejoins plus tard, lui dit Scorpius avec un sourire forcé.

\- Désolé, murmura Al.

Scorpius poussa un soupir.

Il accompagna Rose remettre une dissertation de botanique au professeur Neville.

Ils traversèrent le parc en direction des Serres. De là ils pouvaient nettement apercevoir les joueurs de Quidditch voler au dessus du stade et pratiquer leurs échauffements.

\- Al est juste infernale depuis hier soir, lui expliqua Rose en poussant un soupir, tu l'aurais vu en train de serrer un coussin dans la salle commune « James va me tuer, James va me tuer, James va me tuer »

Elle l'imita avec une voix un peu balourde qui le fit sourire.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi il veut faire partie de cette équipe de naze. Répondit Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

Rose se retourna vivement dans sa direction.

\- Le quidditch, c'est la vie !

\- C'est toi qui aurait du faire partie de l'équipe !

\- Avec James comme capitaine ? Certainement pas. Tu vois dans quel état il met Al, ce type c'est Voldemort avec la délicatesse d'une demi géant. Moi je jouerai dans une équipe de Quidditch où la tactique ne repose pas sur l'attrapeur.

\- Il n'a pas essayé de te recruter.

\- Il aurait du, je suis probablement la meilleur poursuiveuse de l'école !

Scorpius lui lança un regard étonné.

\- Moi qui te prenais pour un rat de bibliothèque.

\- C'est pas incompatible, élaborer un plan d'attaque ça demande des connaissances théoriques. Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà vu James ouvrir un livre, ou même la gazette du sorcier... ou même une revue porno !

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aimerais tomber sur James en train de lire une revue porno !

Rose gloussa.

\- Oh arrête, ce n'est pas Al... mais au font ils se ressemblent un peu, tu ne trouve pas ?

Scorpius lui lança un regard perplexe.

\- Euh...

Elle poussa un soupir.

\- Vous me prenez pour une idiote Al et toi. Je l'ai vu foncer entre les étagères puis réapparaître un quart d'heur plus tard, les joues rouges, le regard dans le vague et l'air outrageusement niais ! Et je te soupçonne d'y être pour quelque chose.

Scorpius fit une grimace embarrassée.

\- Et cette fille de Poufsouffle... ajouta-t-elle.

Il attrapa ses mains de manière tellement brusque qu'elle sursauta.

\- Dis moi que tu ne l'aimes pas !

Rose lui adressa un large sourire.

\- On s'en débarrasse quand tu veux ! Je pense que le lac noir est une solution envisageable !

Scorpius l'embrassa sur le front et poussa la porte de la serre. C'était tellement inattendu qu'elle resta immobile, la bouche ouverte et les joues rouges.

\- Tu ne rentres pas ? S'impatienta Scorpius.

\- Par merlin... Al ne réalise pas la chance qu'il a... marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu as dis quelque chose ?

\- Non rien, passe devant.

Après avoir remit la dissertation au professeur Neville, qui en profita pour les assaillir de questions sur les récents événement sans obtenir aucun aveux de leur part, ils retournèrent en direction du stade pour se trouver une place dans les gradins. Rose lui fit un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et traversa la pelouse. Scorpius fut rassurer de trouver Ellen assise sur les bancs au premier rang. Elle fusilla le type à sa droite du regard pour qu'il se décale. Scorpius s'installa sur la place libre et étendit ses pieds sur la balustrade. Le monde commençait à affluer de tous cotés. Les gradins de Gryffondor furent rapidement complet puisque les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle se pressaient pour avoir une place. McGonagall tacha de les agrandir à l'aide d'un sortilège avant que certains étudiants ne débordent sur le stade par manque de place.

Le professeur Dubois apparut sur la pelouse, la malle en bois qui contenait les balles flottait derrière lui. Il lui ordonna de se poser au centre du terrain. Les joueurs sortirent à leur tour des vestiaires sous un torrent d'acclamations enthousiastes. Scorpius croisa les doigts derrière sa nuque, un rictus méprisant au coin des lèvres. Il fixa les nuages noires qui s'amassaient au-dessus de l'école et qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Serrez vous la main ordonna Dubois.

James Potter s'avança avec réticence de Cedric Harper. Après un tête à tête de plusieurs minutes, leurs doigts se frôlèrent pendant une fraction de seconde. Ce fut si rapide que Mcgonagall n'eut pas l'air de savoir si elle pouvait lancer le début des hostilités où attendre encore. Autour d'eux les esprits commençaient déjà à s'échauffer. La rencontre Serpentard/ Gryffondor déterminait le vainqueur du tournois de Quidditch et de la coupe des quatre maisons. Ce que Scorpius en pensait ? Absolument rien. C'était une perte de temps pitoyable. Sept générations de Malfoy dans l'équipe de Serpentard et il était le premier qui n'avait pas du tout envie de faire mumuse avec une balle. Son père n'avait pas caché sa déception quand il lui avait annoncé avec mépris qu'il n'allait même pas essayer de passer les sélections en deuxième année.

Après l'habituel sermon sur l'esprit d'équipe et la camaraderie, Dubois frappa dans ses mains. Les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais et se préparèrent à se jeter à l'assaut du Souafle. Le coup de sifflet retentit, le professeur de vol jeta la balle rouge de toutes ses forces vers le ciel.

Ce fut un vrai massacre.

10 minutes de jeux et trois élèves au tapis. Les cognards s'en prenaient violemment à l'équipe de Gryffondor. Lily Potter faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour les envoyer sur les Poursuiveurs de Serpentard à grand coup de batte, mais les deux balles noires semblent toujours revenir vers eux comme des aimants. Scorpius soupçonnait Cedric Harper d'y être y être pour quelque choses. La défense était complètement désorganisé du cotés de Gryffondor et la voie était totalement libre vers les anneaux.

Albus luttait quasiment seul contre les trois poursuiveurs de Serpentard qui ne cessaient de jouer avec ces nerfs en faisant disparaître la balle de son champ de vision. Il plongea sur le coté et rata son coup d'un bon mètres. La pluie qui tombait en rideau l'empêchait de se concentrer sur l'action de ses adversaires.

\- But ! Cria le commentateur, 90 à 20 pour Serpentard.

Autour de Scorpius c'était la célébration. Avec deux Poursuiveurs et un Batteur en moins, Gryffondor était condamné. Si James n'attrapait pas le vif dans les prochaines minutes, ils pouvaient aussi bien retourner aux vestiaires immédiatement. Scorpius étira ses bras et laissa aller sa tête en arrière en se demandant ce qu'il allait manger le soir dans la Grande salle.

\- Oh mais attendez, qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? Est ce que le Gardien de Gryffondor vient de tomber de son balai ? Faute ! Faute messieurs dames !

Scorpius se releva d'un bon en se penchant sur la balustrade. Al était pendu dans le vide, accroché à son balai par un seul bras.

\- Pénalité pour Serpentard, Anna Mcmillan sur le banc de touche. Il semblerait que Potter soit en difficulté. Si Gryffondor perd son Gardien, le match est perdu. Toutes les chances sont tournées vers le capitaine, va-t-il s'emparer du vif ?

Dubois enfourcha un balai et s'envola vers Albus pour l'aider. C'était déjà suffisamment pénible pour Al de porter son propre poids sur un seul bras. Scorpius arracha une paire de jumelle à un camarade de classe à coté de lui qui protesta vivement.

\- La ferme !

Comme Scorpius s'en doutait, les plaies de son bras s'était ré ouverte et du sang coulait le long de son coude. Mais à quoi est ce qu'il jouait cet imbécile ? Il suffisait de se laisser tomber, le terrain était ensorcelé pour ne pas blesser les joueurs.

\- Oh mais attendez, Potter remonte sur son balai, il est de nouveau dans la course ! Remise en jeux... Cedric Harper s'empare de Souafle sans difficulté.

Al se positionna devant l'anneau centrale. Il lâcha le manche et plaça ses bras, poing fermés, en position de garde comme pour se protéger le visage. Scorpius plissa les yeux, est ce qu'il avait peur... que Harper le frappe ?

Le capitaine de Serpentard s'avança vers lui en faisant tourner la balle entre ses doigts. Il donna une force prodigieuse dans le lancer, la trajectoire en plein sur son visage ! « BOUGE DE LÀ, IDIOT ! »

Albus contracta sa mâchoire, et avant que la balle ne l'atteigne, il la frappa de toute ses forces, poing droit en avant. Scorpius avait l'impression de voir l'action au ralentit, tout les élèves retenait leurs souffles. Des flammes bleues se propagèrent autour du projectile qui traversa le terrain comme un boulet de canon. Les joueurs s'écartèrent dans la précipitation pour ne pas finir transpercés par le Souafle incandescent. Le Gardien de Serpentard poussa un hurlement et plongea sur le coté. La balle traversa l'anneau centrale et s'explosa contre le mur des gradins dans un flash de lumière. Un silence régna parmi les spectateurs, bouche bée.

\- But pour Gryffondor... enfin...je crois ! Balbutia le commentateur.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations retentit parmi les élèves.

\- YEAH ! TU L'AS FAIT ESPÉCE D'IDIOT, Hurla Scorpius a plein poumon, penché sur la balustrade.

Oups. Les élèves de Serpentard le regardaient de travers. Ellen éclata de rire et applaudit avec enthousiasme. Il n'aimait pas le Quidditch, il haïssait même le Quidditch... mais là il était prêt a bondir au-dessus la balustrade et à sauter sur le terrain. Al, il ne réalisait pas l'étendu de sa force...

Le match reprit mais le public s'était complètement désintéressé du résultat. Les sourires des élèves de Serpentard étaient retombés, ils hurlaient au scandale accusant une raison magique ou un sortilège. Même quand James attrapa le vif, sonnant la fin du match et la victoire au score de l'équipe verte. Les élèves envahir le terrain pour aller acclamer le plus incroyable gardien de l'histoire de l'école. Al fut soulever par une masse d'élèves. Scorpius ne pouvait pas voir clairement son visage, mais Al devait probablement être aux anges. Il ramassa son sac et alluma une cigarette. Au fond de lui il se sentait un peu amer de ne pas pouvoir célébrer sa victoire ou simplement être témoins de son expression victorieuse et de son sourire rayonnant. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de nager parmi les étudiants qui l'entouraient, il n'avait pas vraiment sa place parmi ses nouveaux amis.

Il assista au même cirque dans la grande salle. Un petit groupe d'admiratrice s'était formé autour de lui. Leurs éclats de rire traversaient toutes la salle. Scorpius poussa un soupir en triturant un morceau de gibier du bout de sa fourchette. Il planta les dents métalliques dans l'aile du faisan avec négligence. Ce geste lui arracha un frisson, en se concentrant il arrivait à voir nettement l'aile blessée du dragon jonché au sol, et le sang couler de la plaie comme la sauce aux airelles qui recouvrait le morceau de viande. De la sueur coula le long de ses temps. Il lâcha la fourchette, parce qu'il était sur le point de vomir et repoussa son assiette à bonne distance.

Un bout de parchemin dépassait de son sac, ça lui donna une idée. Il plia les bords pour former un petit dragon en origami. C'était une activité qu'il effectuait avec son père étant petit, Draco Malfoy avait un certain talent pour ensorceler des personnages en papier et les faire combattre dans la salle à manger. Scorpius se rappelait toujours de la fois où le samouraï fait avec une convocation du ministère c'était héroïquement plongé dans la soupière en porcelaine remplis de soupe à la tomate. Scorpius n'était pas aussi doué que son père, mais il savait insuffler la vie à des versions simples et faire voler les origami. Il tendit le Dragon en face de lui et souffla sur ses ailes, l'objet s'envola et traversa la pièce. Il tournoya au plafond pendant quelques minutes, à la recherche d'une fenêtre de tire pour sa trajectoire et plongea sous le coude d'une fille de Serdaigle. Al le réceptionna avec un air étonné. Le dragon en papier cracha une gerbe de flamme en copeau blanc et s'installa dans sa paume. Al déplia ses ailes pour lire le massage qu'il contenait.

« félicitation, Frimeur »

la fille de Poufsouffle se pencha par dessus son épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Mais Al ne l'écoutait pas, son visage était rayonnant, il leva la tête et croisa le regard de Scorpius. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieur, il semblait sur le point de traverser la salle pour le rejoindre, mais Scorpius lui adressa un petit signe de la main qui signifiait « à plus tard » et s'éclipsa.

Scorpius traversa la Hall d'un pas décidé, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre était probablement la pire infraction qu'il n'ait jamais commise. Arrivé devant le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose, il brisa la serrure d'un coup de baguette et s'introduisit dans la pièce ovale. Son cœur faillit lâcher quand le gros lynx allongé sur la table ouvrit un œil et tourna la tête dans sa direction. L'animal poussa un long bâillement et reposa la tête sur ses pattes avant. Scorpius traversa la pièce en prenant soin de ne pas le déranger et atteignit son but initiale. La cheminée. Il s'avança dans l'âtre et laissa les flammes indolores lui lécher les pieds. Ça faisait partie des privilèges du statut de professeur, les cheminée n'était pas soumise à la même surveillance que celles des étudiants.

\- Père, appela-t-il.

Après un moment d'attente, le décors de la cheminée disparut au profit du salon du manoir. Son père lâcha la gazette qu'il était en train de lire et se leva de son fauteuil. Draco Malfoy s'adressa à la tête en braises de son fils qui venait d'apparaître dans la grande cheminée familiale.

\- Scorpius ? C'est toi ? Comment as tu eu l'autorisation d'utiliser ce maléfice ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, M. Switcher sais que je suis là. Mentit Scorpius. J'ai une question vraiment importante à te poser et j'aimerais que tu me donnes l'explication la plus clair et rapide possible.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est ce que tu sais comment réparer une armoire à disparaître ?

* * *

 **fin du chapitre 7**

 **Merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :) et n'hésitez pas a me laisser un petit message, même pour dire trois fois rien, ça motive toujours énormément !**

 **Des bisous et à bientôt !**

 **(PS: j'écoute des tonnes de musique épique et triste sur youtube, je crois que ça se ressent dans les chapitres xD faudrait que j'arrêtes !)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Aveux**

 _\- Harmonia Nectere passus_

La main contre les fibres rugueuses du bois sombre, Scorpius fermait les yeux en répétant inlassablement la formule de son père.

 _\- Harmonia Nectere Passus_

ça faisait maintenant plus d'une demi heure qu'il avait traversé le passage seul et qu'il s'acharnait dans l'obscurité inquiétante du couloir sous-terrains. L'aller vers l'armoire s'était avéré beaucoup plus facile que prévu, Poudlard était une vrai forteresse en gruyère, difficile d'accéder par l'extérieur, mais tellement mal surveillé de l'intérieur. Voler les clefs de Rusard en se cachant derrière les armures du Hall était une plaisanterie, atteindre les escaliers magiques une promenade de santé, et s'introduire dans la salle de cours, un jeux d'enfants. Le Quidditch s'était avéré utile, pour une fois, Les élèves qui participaient aux banquets des vainqueurs et qui déambulaient dans le couloir étaient une bonne diversion. Scorpius avait organisé cette opération comme un ultimatum, il n'avait pas le courage de traverser la foret jusqu'à pré-au-lard comme la dernière fois, il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas envisager l'échec. Le sortilège devait fonctionner.

 _\- Harmonia Nectere Passus_

A chaque mots, à chaque syllabe il renforçait sa volonté, en mettant plus de force dans son sortilège. D'ici il arrivait a sentir la présence du reptile à une centaine de mètres. C'était comme si sa respiration brûlante raisonnait dans sa tête et soufflait sur son visage, comme si ses écailles incandescentes effleurait sa peau. Ce n'était plus seulement un rêve, il le sentait vivre dans ses veines et souffrir dans son ventre. Scorpius contracta sa mâchoire. L'armoire était une priorité, il ne pouvait pas rejoindre le Dragon avant d'avoir trouver un moyen de retourner à l'école. Il n'avait pas le cœur de constater son état avant d'être sur de savoir comment le sortir de là.

 _\- Harmonia Nectere Passus_

Les morceaux d'ébène se mire a trembler légèrement et s'immobilisèrent à nouveau. Peut-être qu'il aurait du demander de l'aide à Al et réitérer l'exploit de Patronus ? Peut-être qu'il pouvait partager d'autre sortilège en combinant sa force et la baguette de son père ? Mais Scorpius ne savait pas comment lui faire face à nouveau depuis qu'Al s'évertuait a mettre de la distance entre eux. Si la situation le lui demandait pas autant d'adrénaline et si la chaleur de la cave n'assécher pas ses yeux, il en aurait probablement pleurer. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ces derniers jours ne pouvait pas être simplement railler d'un simple trait parce qu'ils s'étaient maladroitement embrasser dans la bibliothèque. La magie qui les traversait avec tellement de puissance, comme un ouragan qui hurlait à l'intérieur de leurs têtes, ne pouvait pas être anodine. Scorpius posa son front contre la partie encore intacte de l'armoire.

 _\- Harmonia Nectere Passus._

Ses yeux s'arrondir. Les flammes bleues s'échappaient de ses mains. Elles étaient faibles, mais pulsaient de manière régulière comme un oisillon dans le creux de sa paume. Les morceaux de bois se soulevèrent du sol et rejoignirent leur emplacements comme une vidéo en marche arrière. Le puzzle se recomposa dans un bruit de craquement de fibres et d'écorces, les derniers clous s'enfoncèrent sur les arrêtes. L'imposant meuble venait de regagner sa place initiale. Seul la poignée en argent restait manquante mais elle ne devait pas empêcher le mécanisme de fonctionner. Scorpius fixa ses paumes, ce n'était plus seulement les visions, il était en train d'acquérir les mêmes capacités qu'Al. Il recula en observant son œuvre avec une expression effrayée. Qu'est ce qui ce passait, bon sang ?

Il se mit a courir dans le tunnel que le conduisait jusqu'à la salle aux torches, il avait l'impression de sentir le pouls du Dragon s'accélérer. C'était une sensation insupportable. Il devait trouver le moyen d'y mettre fin. Il continua de courir à s'en brises les genoux, la baguette serrées entre ses doigts. Quand il émergea au milieu de la pièce en brisant les coquilles d'œuf, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent presque immédiatement. Le Dragon ne bougea pas, il se contenta de le fixer avec attention, sa queue pleine d'épines frappait le sol avec allégresse. A son grand soulagement Scorpius constata qu'il n'était pas plus blessé que dans sa vision. Le sang séché recouvrait une partie de la plaie au-dessus de son œil et s'étendait sur tout son profil gauche, mais la blessures s'était un peu refermée. Scorpius s'empara de la sacoche qu'il avait emporté avec lui et la renversa entre ses pattes avants. Elle contenait les reste qu'il avait volé dans la cuisine des elfes. 20 kg de côtelettes, de rôtie et de volailles tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd. Le jeune Dragon se précipita sur la nourriture comme un chiot affamé, les bouchées qu'il engloutissait à un rythme trop rapide entrecoupait son souffle. Scorpius s'accroupit à coté de lui et caressa le dessus de sa tête. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale hérissée d'épines. Il avait espéré qu'un nouveau face à face avec la créature le libère de ses cauchemars, mais il réalisa que c'était au contraire en train de renforcer le lien qu'il partageait. Le Dragon se coucha sur le coté en laissant apparaître sa patte meurtrie et la grosse chaîne qui le retenait prisonnier. Scorpius profita qu'il soit en plein milieu de son repas pour analyser les maillons en acier rouillés. La chaîne était abîmée à plusieurs endroit, il choisit une partie particulièrement fragilisé. Les flammes bleues apparurent à l'extrémité de sa baguette.

 **\- Bombarda**

Le maillon explosa. Le Dragon leva immédiatement la tête de son tas de viande, les pupilles dilatées. Il secoua la patte pour vérifier qu'elle était bien libre et déplia ses ailes. Scorpius essaya de poser sa main sur son dos pour le calmer, mais la créature fit un bon en l'air et plana dans la pièce en décrivant un large siècle. Dés que ses pattes se posèrent à nouveau au sol, il brûla la reste de la chaîne dans un torrent de flammes et se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens en poussant des piaillements. Pas facile de la calmer son euphorie soudaine ! Scorpius écarta les bras et le suivit en l'appelant comme un fermier qui chassait une poule.

\- Petit, petit... vient par là...

Le Dragon fit volte face et marcha vers lui en se dandinant dans un démarche incertaine. Scorpius lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Oui c'est ça vient... vers moi... encore un peu... encore un peu.

Dés que le reptile fut a bonne distance il le souleva et l'agrippa sous son bras le temps de s'emparer du sac zippé qui avait servi à transporter la viande. Il n'était pas si lourd, sa masse corporelle était surtout occupée par ses ailes, son corps en lui même n'était pas plus gros que celui d'un jeune chien. Le Dragon se débattit en poussant des piaillements insatisfaits.

\- Ne crache pas de feu d'accord ?

Le Dragon lui adressa une moue boudeuse et se laissa déposer au fond du sac.

\- Je sais que ça ne va pas être très agréable, mais il faut que tu me faces confiance.

Il poussa un grognement et allongea sa tête au fond du sac d'un air résigné. Scorpius caressa le haut de sa tête et zippa la fermeture éclair au dessus de lui. Il souleva le sac avec un peu de peine et le plaça sur son épaule en gardant un bras glissé sous le ventre pour compenser un peu le poid.

Il fit le trajet en sens inverse en peinant un peu pour transporter son compagnon. Quand il pénétra dans l'armoire reconstituée, il prit une grande inspiration. Elle semblait parfaitement intacte mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle fonctionnait normalement. Il patienta dans le noir la tête plaqué en arrière en priant intérieurement. Par merlin, elle devait marcher ! De sa main libre il caressa le dos de son compagnon a travers le sac pour le réconforter. Le rythme cardiaque du petit dragon pulsait à une allure rapide, il semblait calme malgré son anxiété, mais la confiance mutuelle qui s'était installer entre eux était encore fragile. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute Scorpius poussa le battant et fit un pas hors du meuble. Il faillit pousser un hurlement de joie quand il reconnut la salle de classe vide et poussiéreuse.

La suite des opérations ne devait pas poser tant de problème a condition que personne ne rode sur son trajet jusqu'à sa chambre. L'heure n'était pas si avancée et il n'avait pas prévu d'être de retour seulement1h après son départ. Ce qui risquait de poser problème parce qu'il devait passer par le hall pour atteindre le sous-sol. Avant d'emprunter le couloir il positionna son sac devant son ventre pour le maintenir a deux bras. Même a travers le tissu du sac, le corps de son compagnon était chaud comme une bouillotte, il sentait son flan se soulever au rythme de sa respiration rapide. Il tenta de l'apaiser en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui tout prenant soin de ne pas trop écraser ses ailes.

La traversée des deux étages se déroula sans encombre. On entendait au loin le cris et les rires des élèves qui profitait du repas qui s'éternisait pour déambuler dans les couloirs. Scorpius emprunta un escalier capricieux qui les conduisit jusqu'au Hall après plusieurs escales hasardeuses qui le fit criser à chaque fois. Arrivé en bas des marches, il constata que les deux portes menant à la grande salle était ouverte et que beaucoup d'élèves débordaient au-delà des tables. Il zigzagua entre les petits groupes qui discutaient avec animation en se faisant le plus discret possible. Sa destination n'était qu'a une centaine de mètres, il pouvait presque déjà s'imaginer dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit en sécurité.

\- Hé Malfoy !

Le préfet de Serdaigle et ses amis venaient de l'interpeller depuis une zone sur la droite. Il fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu en contractant sa mâchoire. C'était bien sa vaine !

\- Il a l'air pressé, Tu crois qu'il n'est pas content de nous voir ? S'exclama un grand type a l'allure peu commode.

Le préfet éclata de rire et rejoignit sa victime en quelques pas. Scorpius ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Même si la rage s'emparait progressivement de chaque particule de son corps, il ne devait pas céder et s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible. Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le jours à jouer les héros.

\- Lâchez moi. Je ne vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Pourquoi ça , Malfoy, tu trouves qu'on est pas suffisamment gentil avec toi ? Hé les gars, il n'est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui !

\- La ferme ! Où ça va vraiment mal se passer. Articula-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il pensa très fort au poignard de sa mère dans la poche arrière de son jeans. C'était tellement facile de l'attraper et de planter la lame de son artère. Miles se retourna vers ses amis.

\- C'était une menace ?

\- Je crois bien. Répondit l'un d'eux avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Tu n'es plus une mauviette, Malfoy ? Attention petit con, on peut encore s'occuper de toi comme la dernière fois.

Le Dragon était en train de s'agiter, il devait probablement ressentir la colère de Scorpius. Son corps devenait de plus en plus brûlant, le feu se condensait dans le creux de son ventre. Ses pattes remuaient énergiquement et son thorax se gonflait d'air acide, prêt à expulser une gerbe de flamme. A ce stade ni lui ni Scorpius n'était suffisamment lucide pour s'enfuir dans le couloir. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient fais quoi que ce soit, leur souhait se réalisa. Un coup de poing monumentale s'écrasa contre la joues de Miles et l'envoya au sol dans un un bruit sourd. Le groupe s'écarta, stupéfait. Al, qui avait surpris leur conversation, se tenait au milieu du groupe le poing à la hauteur de son visage en position de garde. Scorpius eut l'impression de ne pas le reconnaître, son visage transpirait la haine, tous les traits habituellement doux de son visage étaient remplacer par une expression crispée par la colère. Deux élèves le ceinturèrent à la taille alors qu'il essayait encore de frapper le préfet qui se relevait péniblement, le visage tuméfié et l'expression hagarde.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous, Potter ? Tu ne te trompe pas de cible ? S'exclama un étudiant de Serdaigle.

\- Lâchez moi ! Ou je vous défonce tous la gueule ! Hurla-t-il alors que des flammes bleues entouraient ses poing et léchaient ses avant bras.

Il se dégagea vivement des deux étudiants qui le maintenait en arrière et s'avança à nouveau vers Miles qui se décomposait sur place. Scorpius posa la main sur son bras pour l'en dissuader.

\- On se tire de là. Dit-il simplement.

Les flammes s'éteignirent brusquement, comme souffler par une brise de vent. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent enfin. L'expression de Al se fit plus tiède et douloureuse mais il se laissa conduire.

Ils firent quelques pas vers le couloir. Les autres étudiants présent dans le hall s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? L'interpella James Potter qui avait assister à la scène.

Al lui le fusilla du regard.

\- Je crois que c'est assez explicite, je donne une raclée au pire salopard de l'école.

\- Depuis quand tu te mêles des problèmes entre Malfoy et le reste de l'école ? Répondit son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Depuis que tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre mes insinuations !

Sur ces mots, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Scorpius et l'embrassa. Scorpius mit un peu de temps à réaliser qu'il venait de plaquer ses lèvres contre sa bouche devant une trentaine de témoins. La colère avait brusquement quitté son corps en laissant place à l'incrédulité. La façon dont il l'embrassait n'avait rien a voir avec la première fois. Il y avait tellement d'assurance dans ce geste, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Scorpius ferma les yeux et agrippa timidement sa nuque. Quand Al décolla ses lèvres, il serra ses doigts autour de son poignet et le tira vers le couloir en plantant James, estomaqué au milieux de hall. Personne ne fit la moindre remarque, un long silence régnait parmi les élèves qui avaient assisté a la scène depuis les 1er loges.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement. Avant d'arriver au niveau de l'entrée des cartiers de Serpentard, Scorpius dévia légèrement son trajet vers une salle d'étude qu'il savait inoccupée. Il brisa la serrure d'un sortilège et referma la porte derrière eux. C'était une petite pièce occupée par quelques tables et une immense cheminée. Scorpius posa son sac sur un bureau et dézippa la fermeture pour libérer le dragon qui s'extirpa d'un pas maladroit et étira ses ailes. Il toussa une série de petites flammes qui roussir légèrement le bois de la table et poussa un bâillement.

\- J'aurais peut-être du t'en parler. Dit Scorpius avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

Al glissa les deux mains dans ses mèches blondes et l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Il... faut...qu'on... parle...articula Scorpius alors qu'Al interrompait chaque mot par un nouvel assaut de ses lèvres.

Et puis il finit par abandonner et serrer ses bras autour de sa nuque. Al avait cette façon tellement suave et intense de l'embrasser, tellement incroyablement entreprenante. Il souleva légèrement Scorpius par la taille, si bien qu'il se retrouva sur la pointe des pieds. Ses mains glissèrent sous son t-shirt et caressèrent son dos. Un léger frémissements parcourut sa peau, une fièvre incontrôlable était en train de s'emparer de sa tête alors que ses lèvres remuaient inlassablement contre la bouche de Al.

Après de longue minutes de souffles entrecoupées et d'échange de salive, Al fit un légers mouvement en arrière, en laissant ses bras glissé autour de sa taille.

\- On ne devrait pas sortir ensemble ! Dit il dans un soupir.

\- C'est pas vraiment l'impression que tu donnes, lui fit remarquer Scorpius.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant je fais tout ce que je peux pour m'éloigner de toi.

Scorpius lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

\- Intéressante manière de t'éloigner. J'ai presque faillit laisser tomber tu sais ?

Al resserra son étreinte autour de ses hanches et colla son front contre son épaule.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de se voir pendant un moment.

Scorpius se remit a sourire.

\- Commence par me laisser respirer alors ! Ça serait un bon début.

Al ne fit aucun mouvement pour le laisser partir. Il resta simplement là, à le serrer dans ses bras. Scorpius posa ses mains sur les bras qui le maintenait prisonnier et l'obligea a les baisser avec douceur. Al se redressa et les écarta pour qu'il puisse faire un pas en arrière.

\- Avant de dire des conneries, explique moi ce qu'il se passe. Je ne pas sortirai de cette salle avant d'avoir une explication qui me convient. Je suppose que ça n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec les autres élèves de Poudlard, sinon tu aurais évité de m'embrasser devant tout le monde. Lui dit Scorpius en croisant les bras.

Al pris une grande inspiration un peu tremblante.

\- Je suis dangereux pour toi.

Scorpius lui lança un regard dubitatif.

\- Je crois que je peux faire avec !

\- Non tu ne comprends, je suis dangereux parce que, je t'aime !

Ce tout petit mot eut l'effet d'une bombe dans sa poitrine. Son cœur venait de rater un battement. Sa réaction fut tellement violente que le Dragon qui s'était endormis sur la table bondit sur ses pattes et se mit à grogner. Il ressentait la détresse de Scorpius comme une agression. Al plongea son visage dans ses deux mains.

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu te l'annoncer autrement... j'aurais voulu que tout soit différent.

\- Je suis perdu, lui avoua Scorpius, les genoux faibles.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé que tout était étrange récemment ? Que tu commençait à développer certaines capacités ? À subir des transformations...

Scorpius le dévisagea. A l'évidence il n'avait pas tord, toutes ces visions, les flammes au bout de se doigts, le lien avec le dragon, l'immersion dans les souvenirs de Al, pouvaient aisément être résumé par « certaines transformations ».

\- Oui en quelques sortes... reconnut-il.

\- C'est de ma faute. Je suis tellement faible pour contrôler mes émotions quand tu es avec moi, j'ai même réussi a briser les sortilèges de protection de mes parents par négligence.

\- Je ne comprends rien, Al... comment est ce que tu peux être responsable de toutes ces choses qui m'arrivent ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'est un Horcruxe ?

\- Oui, bien sur. C'est un fragment d'âme contenu dans un objet.

\- Ou dans une personne...

\- Tu veux dire que quelqu'un a fais de toi... un Horcruxe ?

\- Non pas exactement. ça vient de mes parents. Ils m'ont en quelques sortes transmis tous les fragments de magie noires qui vivaient encore en eux. Ça n'a pas affecté mon frère ou ma sœur, je suis le seul à avoir hérité des dernières particules d'Horcruxes. Voldemort ne vit plus mais j'ai absorbé une grande partie de ses pouvoirs magiques.

\- C'est dingue !

\- Je suis une sorte de catalyseur.

Pour illustrer son propos il fit danser une flamme bleue dans le creux de sa paume.

\- Je trouve ça incroyable, mais je n'ai pas peur de tes pouvoirs, Al.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça en l'air. Quand mon esprit est focalisé sur toi, je te transmets inconsciemment une partie de ma magie nocive comme le ferait un Horcruxe, plus tu te rapproche, plus je t'expose. A chaque fois que je touche, je te blesse dans des proportions qui ne sont même pas mesurable.

Scorpius poussa un soupir.

\- ça m'est égale.

Al lui lança un regard perplexe.

\- Tu ne réalise pas ce que je te dis.

\- ça m'est égale, je te dis. C'est toi qui ne réalise pas à quel point tu me sauve à chaque fois que tu me parle, à chaque fois que tu me regarde. J'avais l'impression de me noyer. Je serais probablement mort d'ennuis si tu ne m'avais pas trouver dans cette tour !

Al resta immobile, avec son visage vide de toute expression. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Silencieuse et lente. Il prit un expression plus douloureuse.

\- Je ne peux pas continuer à te faire du mal. Dit-il les dents serrées.

Scorpius plaqua la mains derrière sa nuque.

\- Je t'ai dis que je pouvais très bien survivre à ça.

\- Mais tu vas commencer a te brûler a chaque sortilèges...

\- Je volerai des compresses à l'infirmerie.

\- Mais...

\- La ferme, Al ! C'est toi qui a commencé.

\- Je sais, mais je voulais que ce soit la dernière fois, je voulais que tu comprenne...

\- La ferme.

\- Je t'aime. Dit Al.

\- Je sais.

* * *

 **fin du chapitre 8**


End file.
